Chaos Reigns Supreme
by Roninofhinata
Summary: Life continues with Keisuke. But many strange things happen that may rock the Hinta house to its foundation. Keisuke's family comes, werewolves, timetravel, deserts, love, and the girls leaving it all happens in Chaos Reigns Supreme. Please R
1. Valentine's Day Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day Disaster

The cool air of twilight cut thought the trees. Keitaro Urashima was nervous, he had yet to prepare for Valentine's day. He knew that he would be getting chocolate from the girls. But he had forgotten to get something for Naru. He franticly ran around the lobby. Keisuke walked down the stairs.

"Hey Keitaro what's wrong?"

"I forgot to get Naru's gift."

"What we have to hurry now."

The two ran to the nearest store. Keitaro started panicking because he forgot what Naru's favorite flowers were.

"Keitaro get her irises there here favorite no tulips because she's allergic to them. God Keitaro I know more about your wife than you do."

"Hey I've been preoccupied with my job."

Keisuke just shakes his head. As they walk out of the store they are confronted by a man with sunglasses and a hooded sweatshirt.

"You must be careful this late in the day."

"We know that stop bugging us." Keisuke said grabbing Keitaro's arm. After the encounter the two stop off at the café. They were greeted by Kitsune.

"Hey guys, I see you helped Keitaro pick out flowers for Naru." She said pointing to the bouquet.

"Too bad you're married now Keitaro I could have show n you a good time." She said this all while unbuttoning her shirt. Keisuke smacked her on the head.

"Kitsune isn't there a law against being drunk at work." He looked at his watch.

"Kyah! It's 11:00 I have work tomorrow. Keisuke rushed off towards the dorm Keitaro followed after. As he walked up the stairs he heard a growl from some bushes nearby. He stopped and called

"Ki is that you?"

Groowwll! A creature jumped out of the bushes and ran at Keitaro. The creature had yellow eyes and dark brown fur. It had the form of a human but the features and claws and tail of a wolf.

"You are defiantly not Ki." Keitaro dodged the first claw swipe and kicked the creature in the stomach. When it struck again it attacked with his fangs.

"Arrrgggghh!" Keitaro moaned as the creature bit down on his hand, blood dripping on the ground.

"Stay away from my husband." Naru ran up and used a flying kick to knock the creature down the stairs. As the creature reaches the ground the man from before appears, this time with out his sunglasses or sweatshirt. Instead he wears a black sweater and jeans. His hair was showing now it was shoulder length but tied in a pony tail with a couple bits of hair sticking out.

"You disobeyed your sentence, so your days are over Lucius."

The man pulled out a .45mm hand gun and shot the creature. As it fell it started to change, become more human. By the time it fell it was the figure of a young man with short brown hair and dark green eyes. Blood pooled around his body, the man sadly covered the man with a tarp. He pulls it back when he sees blood on its teeth.

"No I have to find who he bit,' he leg twitched,

"But first I have to rest my leg." He hobbles over to the bus.

"For now I may be gone but it a couple hours I will be back." Naru was struggling to carry Keitaro up the stairs.

"God Keitaro you could lose some weight or something. Hello Keitaro?"

Unfortunately Keitaro was fast asleep drool soaking her shirt sleeve.

"Nasty," she throws Keitaro at the dorm. He just thumped to the ground like nothing had happened.

"You perv wake up I'm not your momma walk yourself to bed."

She opens the door but Keitaro doesn't stir. She scoffs and says

"Fine! Sleep outside but don't come crying to me when you get cold."

Naru walks in side muttering to herself

"Dork."

Keitaro slowly got up. He looked up and the moon shown brightly in the night sky. His eyes absorbed the light. With this his eyes shift to yellow. He moans as his body begins to change. Claws grow where his hands had been, fangs sprout from his teeth. His body changes form to be more wolf-like along with his face. The new Werewolf Keitaro howls at the moon. KI growls at Were-Kei.

Ki had been experimented on by Keisuke using a new age reversing jutsu so he was back to his small size. Ki ran up and bit Were-Kei. But it did little damage with one swipe of his claw Were-Kei wounded Ki. Tired of the fight and seeing there was no way to win. Ki limped back to the dorm. Were-Kei howls at the moon. Keisuke awakens and says

"What the heck?" he swings on the roof to see what the commotion is. He is shocked at what he sees the creature formally Keitaro runs down the stairs into the night. Keisuke hurries back to his room where he shakes awake Akiko.

"Honey we have a problem!"

Keisuke then explains what he saw not more than two minutes ago. After hearing this Akiko is still skeptical.

"Are you sure no drugs were involved in this 'encounter' maybe provided by Su?"

Keisuke glares at her.

"This is me we're talking about!"

"Fine but what do you think it was?"

"Don't laugh but I think it was a Werewolf."

Akiko looked unconvinced by the event but she believed her husband because he was rarely wrong.

"Fine but find some more research first."

"ok." He promptly ran out of the room to Naru's. Akiko shook her head

"Honey I hope you're right."

Keisuke proceeded to pound furiously on the door.

"Naru I need to talk to you."

Inside Naru moaned ass she got up. Putting on her glasses she opened the door and said.

"Keitaro it's too early for your crap."

"Keitaro? It's me Keisuke isn't Keitaro with you?"

"No I left him out by the entrance of the dorm."

Keisuke looked nervous.

"Where exactly did you leave him?"

"Right by the big tree."

"Oh no I think Keitaro might be the werewolf."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did anything bite Keitaro?"

"Well now that you mention it a weird thing did bite him before I beat it up."

" That was the werewolf that infected him."

"Are you sure Su didn't drug you?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

Keisuke grabbed Naru's hand and rushed her to Motoko's room. They felt Motoko might by the best person to go to because of her family's experience with the supernatural. So she might have info on werewolves.

"Well my brain isn't fully awake since you woke me at this un-Godly hour, I can remember few werewolves in Japan. Most were exterminated. There was one that I remember, Lucius he was pretty recent. I believe he is probably the one who infected Keitaro."

"Why not some other person who was transformed?"

"No a God's cry school teacher was assigned to match him. He's around my age."

"How do you know that."

"I went to school with him, only two years because he got transferred to a Romanian monster hunting school after."

"Wow do you think we could ge-" he was interrupted by Kitsune.

"Hey there's a guy outside," she looks again and says,

"He's kind of cute."

"Kitsune it's 4am there are people sleeping." Naru whispers angrily.

"T-t-t-t-h-hhhhat's him."

"How can you tell?"

"He still has his red eyes."

"What the hell is she talking about." Kitsune yelled.

"Oh he's some Monster hunter that's going to save Keitaro from being a hairy werewolf." Keisuke whispers

"Oh so Keitaro's manly now."

"Try psychotic wolf thing." Naru whispers

Kanako walks out from her Room and says.

"I'm going to do us all a favor."

She grabs a cloth and dips it in chloroform and covers Kitsune's mouth. Kitsune soon falls asleep. Kanako turns around and says

"If you guys want to have an adventure go outside."

She goes inside and slams the door to her room. The trio walk outside and Motoko says

"Hello Morgan it's nice to see you."

"Likewise."

The two shake hands.

"So I assume that you know about the new werewolf?"

"Yes after I found out Lucius was disobeying his probation I had to kill him by the café.

"So Keitaro is the Werewolf." Keisuke said to Naru

"You know the werewolf?"

"Yes he is the landlord of this dorm." Motoko said sternly.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No we thought you might know."

"We have to capture him before he bites someone! Is there anywhere he might go?"

The three say

"Tokyo University."

The four hurry off to the university. They hoped that the human part of Keitaro would return there. As they entered the grounds they heard a howl. There they say Were-Kei. He was surrounded by wolves. They growled when they saw the four.

"Ok this could be a problem. Morgan what should we do?"

"What I always do beat them up." He took out a hunting knife and lunged for the nearest wolf. Motoko took out her Katana and started slashing wolves out of the way.

"Keitaro's mine," Keisuke said defiantly,

"Morgan hand me the antidote."

"I don't have the antidote."

"Why not!"

"I need some of Keitaro's saliva and blood."

"Here's some of his saliva." Naru rung out her sleeve into the vial Morgan gave her.

"I'll handle the blood." Keisuke's eyes glowed as he gain a psychic hold on Keitaro he took out a kunai and reopened Keitaro's hand wound. Letting the blood drip into vial he hands it back to Morgan. Morgan mixed it with wolfs bane and vinegar. He turned to the group

"We need to cure him soon the sun is going to rise we can't cure him if he isn't a werewolf." A wolf tackled Morgan and sent the serum flying through the air.

"No!" Naru ran for the serum but a wolf tackled Motoko who crashed into Naru. Keisuke springs off Naru and lunges towards the vial he reaches out and snatches it he telekinetically knock the wolves out of the way. He grabs Keitaro's head and wrenches his mouth open. He then forces the anti-werewolf concoction down Keitaro's throat. He began to cough as the serum took effect slowly changing him back to normal. As Keitaro gets up he says to Keisuke.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Yoursnicker welcome."

"What's so funny."

Naru stood up her anger growing.

"Uh you pervert! How dare you be naked in public."

She then punched him into tree.

As the group walks back to the dorm Motoko says

"Thanks Morgan with out you Keitaro would have been a Werewolf forever."

"Yeah you have a good life here being a lawyer. I think I might visit sometime."

"Sure thing."

"Bye."

Morgan walked down the stairs to the bus stop he thought.

'I'll miss this place.'

As he gets on tears roll down his face as he leaves.


	2. Christmas the Chaotic Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters Also I want to apologize to anyone who likes Paris Hilton and don't want to see her harmed in this fan fiction she does.

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 2: Christmas the Chaotic Day

A cold wind blew threw the Hinata dorm. The ground and surrounding Area was covered in freshly fallen snow. The serene silence was broken by a scream.

"Ahhhh!" Came the cry uttered by Keitaro Urashima.

"I forgot to buy Christmas gifts for everyone."

Swack! Keitaro was hit on the head by a katana.

"God, Keitaro didn't you learn from Valentine's Day. You can't leave things to the last minute."

"I know but the daily drama takes a toll on me. So I forgot."

"Keitaro sometimes…"

"Fine I'll go to the m-"

Keisuke grabs Keitaro arm pulling it back he says.

"Oh no you don't, I 'm not letting you out of my sight. There is no way I'm going through the hell of Valentine's Day again."

"Ok let's go."

The two walk through the streets to the mall. As they get there Keitaro looks nervous again.

"What's wrong now?"

"I forgot what the girls wanted."

"Could you be any more of an idiot?"

Keitaro sunk his head in shame.

"Lucky for you I have the list. Here." Keisuke hands Keitaro the list Keitaro. Keitaro hugs him crying

"Thank you saved me some major humiliation."

"Ok, ok, don't get all mushy on me."

As the duo walked through the mall Keitaro said to Keisuke.

"Look I don't usually ask this but…could I borrow money for the gifts I'm sorry but I don't have as much since Kitsune spent a bunch in Las Vegas."  
"Fine but remember I'm only doing this because we're friends."

After a couple hours of shopping they neared the end of their shopping trip. Only one thing stood in Keisuke's way of getting home to a warm bed and that was a chatting teen in front of him and Keitaro. This teen kept jabbering on and on about boys. Keisuke was fed up he yelled as he drew his katana.

"Look if you want to have an in-depth conversation of boys do it on your own time."

"And like whose going to make me?"

Keisuke slashed the store wall in half. Learning too quickly not to mess with a mad Keisuke the cashier quickly scanned the items in a bag. Walking away Keisuke yelled

"Yeah that's right." The two decided to sit down on a bench. Tallying up the purchases Keitaro mad Keisuke told Keitaro the grand total

"Anyway Keitaro you owe me 17,000 yen."

"What! That much?"

"Hey just get it to me when you can. I know how it is with the job and all."

After a while the two started to fall asleep. They were such a deep sleep that they didn't here the intercom saying the mall is closing. Keisuke woke up a couple of hours later to find Keitaro sucking on his nose.

"Keitaro wake up!"

"Huh? Is it time to go?" Keitaro said sleepily.

Keisuke looked at his watch.

"Keitaro its 1 am the mall is closed, we're stuck in the mall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its dark out none of the stores are open and…"

Keisuke walked over to the nearest exit and tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

"The doors are locked."

"Can't you just break open the doors?"

"Yeah and the police will love to hear why we were in the mall this late."

"Ok well what are we going to do?'  
"I guess we'll have to wait for the mall to reopen."

Back at the dorm the girls were worried about why the two males had not yet returned.

"Why do you think sempai and Keisuke are late?" Shinobou said

"With any luck Keitaro forgot to buy us Christmas gifts and guilt tripped Keisuke into coming and the two got in a mess involving Keisuke getting hurt." Naru said sarcastically.

"Maybe they got stuck in the mall because they fell asleep?" Su said hyperly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Keisuke isn't that stupid." Akiko and Naru defensively. Mutsumi gracefully entered the dorm. By gracefully her falling into the Christmas tree and landing face first into the coffee table.

"Oh my, hello everyone is Keitaro and Keisuke in?"

"No we're trying to figure out were they are." Motoko said.

"Oh well I saw them in the Tokyo prefecture."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Did you find any good food?" Su said hungrily

"Well I went to I found this great ramen place."

"Forget the food! Keep your mind on track. Where were the boys?"

"Oh I saw them in the Area of the big mall."

"Which one?" Kitsune asked

"The one with the really nice shoe store."

"Oh I've seen it." Kitsune replied.

Naru put her coat on and dragged the two girls out of the dorm and called to the rest.

"Come on let's go look for the boys." The rest of the group hurried after the rushed Naru, as they headed for the mall. In the mall Keitaro and Keisuke were lying on the floor. Keisuke used the winter jacket he bought to keep him warm. He gave Keitaro an annoyed look.

"Keitaro you know that I hate you for this don't you."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you forced me to come with you to get gift. Two you make me give you money. Finally three you get us stuck in a mall." Keisuke then turns around facing away from Keitaro.

"Fine I'll go look for another way out." Keitaro started to walk away but Keisuke yelled.

"Fine, go ahead but chances are that you'll end up getting hurt for no apparent reason."

Keitaro dejectedly walks back to the bench. As he sits down he shivers. Keisuke seeing how cold Keitaro is he hands him his jacket.

"Here you need it right now more than I do."

The two soon drift back into a deep sleep. Outside the girls are out looking for the two males.

"Keisuke where are you." Motoko called into the snowing area.

"Keitaro you better not have gotten Keisuke hurt." Naru yelled

Mutsumi looked into a darked window of a store.

"Kei-kun are you in there?"

Su put on heat-seeking goggles and yelled

"Keitaro, where are you and Keisuke?"

Kitsune looked around while drinking a sake bottle. Then she had a glint in her eyes.

"Hmm… I wonder if they decided to elope."

"Kitsune!" All the girls yelled. Naru snatched the sake bottle.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need to lay of the alcohol for a while." Naru yelled smacking Kitsune on the head.

The group passes the mall but a car blocks their field of vision so they walk right past it and continue looking.

In the mall something strange was happening to Keitaro's pants

"Keitaro why is 'that' happening at a time like this."

"No it's not 'that' I swear."

Suddenly something yellow and green popped out of his pants.

"Myuh!"

"Tama what are you doing here and why were you hiding in my pants."

"Keitaro do you seriously want to know. Wait I got it Tama was lonely so he hid there to stay close to you."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better. My turtle is in love with me."

"Screw you." Keisuke hit Keitaro on his head with his katana. After Keitaro suddenly had an idea.

"Hey I got an idea."

"Ok, but I hope it isn't creepy."

"No, we can use Tama to go get the others."

"Yeah Mutsumi can understand him."

Grabbing Tam he said to him.

"Tama go fly into the vent. When you get outside find Mutsumi and the others and tell them that we're stuck in the mall. The one with the really cool shoe store."

"Myuh." Tama flew through the vents and went outside. He cruised through the air in search of the group. The girls were looking in vain for the boys.

"Dammit it's hopeless we'll never find them." Motoko said mournfully.

"I know we've looked everywhere for them." Kitsune moaned.

"We can't give up," Shinobou said defiantly,

"Sempai never gave up and neither should we."

"Don't worry I'm right here." said Keitaro.

"Cut the crap Kanako, We're not in the mood." Naru yelled.

Ripping of her disguise Kanako said

"Well I better go to the airport. Grandma's waiting for me in Peru." Kanako quickly ran through the snow toward the bus, yelling back she said

"Good luck finding the boys."

Suddenly Sara saw something in the sky, she was delirious so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey is that a flying cheeseburger?"

"I'll shoot it down." Su said taking out a Bazooka.

"Wait," Naru said,

"I think that's Tama."

"Launch." Su shot down Tama she ran up and started eating him. After smacking her on the head Naru took Tama from Su, handing him to Mutsumi. Tama began to explain why he was here.

"Myuh myu myuh myu myuh."

"Oh dear," Mutsumi said covering her mouth with her hand,

"It seems that Keitaro and Keisuke are in the Mall we passed."

"I knew we should have checked there." Naru yelled as she ran towards the mall, the others close behind.

Back at the mall Keitaro and Keisuke were talking to each other. They had to snuggle up against each other to conserve heat. Keisuke looked at Keitaro.

"Keitaro this 'experience' never leaves this mall."

"Fine by me I won't speak a word."

The two get off the bench and walk up to the door. Crying the two yell

"You guys please find us."

Tears ran down both their faces the two start hugging. They don't hear Motoko yelling

"God's cry demon cutting blade: second form."

The doors to the mall break open. Naru steps into the mall. Keisuke was still crying so he didn't hear or notice the girls come into the mall. She looked and saw Keitaro holding Keisuke. Of course she jumps to the wrong conclusion.

"Keitaro I didn't think you could be anymore of a pervert. Now you're molesting Keisuke."

She ran up and punched Keitaro. He flew and hit the ceiling knocking himself out. Naru dragged him out of the mall. Shinobou walked up to Keisuke.

"Hey Keisuke we're here we can go home now."

Wiping the tear from his eye he said

"Wait I need to get the gifts we got you guys."

He went over and picked up the shopping bags. Then there was a giant explosion. Seta's van crashed into the mall.

"Hey guys, sorry I was being chased by…you know it doesn't matter do you guys need a ride back to the dorm?"

"Yes please I'm so cold." Keisuke moaned

Kitsune started to look around

"Hey I wonder if we could go shopping."

"NO!" Everyone except Su and Kitsune yelled.

After the group piled into the van the group is driven back to the dorm. Kitsune asked Keisuke.

"So what did you buy me? Hmm? Something naughty?"

"You'll find out on Christmas day."

Everyone except Keisuke went to bed. He still had to hide the gifts in the not destroyed part of the Annex. After hiding the gifts Keisuke went to bed.

The next day everyone wakes up to a loud cough. Keisuke ran toward the source of the noise, Motoko's room, Keitaro followed close behind. The two entered with caution. Motoko yells

"Urashima because of your idiocy I got sick searching for you and Keisuke."

"I'm sorry Motoko." Keisuke said sadly.

"It's ok it's not like it was you're fault for Keitaro's forgetting to buy us gifts and having to get them this late."

"Sorry." Keitaro croaks

"Leave before I cough hurt you."

The two leave quickly and every room the check everyone was sick with the flu.

"Oh dear we won't be able to have our Christmas Eve party." Mutsumi coughed.

"No I won't be able to drink or have any fun." Kitsune complained

"You suck Keitaro." SU sniffled.

"Poo no fun for me." Su said sadly.

"Sempai…I'm cough sorry." Shinobou coughed

"No it isn't you're fault I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Keitaro said comfortingly

"Yeah I know." Keisuke scoffed.

"Well you could have stayed awake!"

Luckily Naru, Akiko and the kids weren't sick. As the boys walked down to the lobby. Keitaro sighed

"Christmas is ruined."

"Yeah I know and it's all your fault." Naru yelled. She turned back to making breakfast. She served a plate to Keitoru and Mei. Keitoru looked at his plate and said

"Mommy why does your food look weird?"

"Eat or you don't get any at all."

Keitaro just realized that Kanako and Nyamo weren't in the dorm

"Hey where'd Kanako and Nyamo go?"

"Kanako went to Peru and Nyamo went to Pararakelse."

The group suddenly heard an explosion. They rushed to the source which was Su's room. They saw Su half asleep over her work table, working on a machine.

"Su what the hell are you doing!" Naru yelled.

"Was trying to Achooo to build a machine to cure my flu."

"What you need is rest to cure it." Keisuke grabs Su and tucks here in bed.

"Poo your no fun."

The group left and prepared for the Christmas. After a couple hours of preparation everyone was exhausted.

"God, with all everyone else except us sick the preparations take forever." Naru said out of breath.

"You're right I'm going to bed." Keitaro walked up the stairs, but he tripped over Tama and fell backwards. He tried to grab for something to steady himself unfortunately that happened to be Naru's shirt. As he grabbed for it, it tore open exposing her bra. Naru had to hold back because the kids were around.

"Kid's could you go to bed." Naru said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, night." The two kids hurried off to their rooms. After they were out of earshot. Naru glared at Keitaro.

"You, you pervert how dare you scar our child and Mei like that by tearing open my shirt." Naru punched Keitaro into the Coffee table.

"I'm going to bed," pointing to Keitaro she said,

"You can sleep with the dogs."

"Please I didn't mea-wha" Keitaro again tripped over Tama and fell into Naru's chest.

"Uh how dare you." Naru kicked Keitaro out the door.

"We should go to bed too." Keisuke said to Akiko. Silence crept across the dorm. Keisuke sat on the roof

"Hmm…Ii hope everyone gets better." He thought for a while and then he realized.

"Oh my God I forgot about the gifts." He jumped down to the ground and he ran as fast as he could towards the Annex suddenly he heard something.

"That's so hot."

Keisuke turned

"Why are you still here?"

"I like need a place to stay because I lost my money."

"Look I'm sorry but I can't help you. You can stay at the Café for the night it's just down the stairs."

Ok, bye." She says as she flips her hair. She then turned and fell down the stairs.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah cause I'm still hot."

Keisuke shook his head.

"I will never understand that girl."

After getting the gifts he set them up on the table. He quickly fell asleep. He was awoken by Su kicking his head.

"Wake up sleepy head I want to open my gifts."

"Wait aren't you guys sick still?"

"No, not anymore we got a good nights sleep. After Keisuke got ready the group started opening gifts.

"Su I got you some Bananas.' Keitaro said as he handed her the gift.

"I got you a book on designing robots." Keisuke said

"Mutsumi Keisuke and I got you watermelons."

"For Motoko I got a Br-"

Keisuke grabbed the gift and threw it out the window. Motoko stared art him until he said

"He got you a weird gift.'  
She then yelled

"Urashima!" Motoko slashed Keitaro sending him flying into the ceiling. She was about to leave when Keisuke said

"Wait there's the gift I got you. It's a sword catalog from Kanagawa Neverland."

"Shinobou," Keitaro said,

"Keisuke and I got you a cookbook."

"Thank you guys." She said as he handed her his gift.

"For Kitsune I got a book on finding you soul mate." He handed her the book.

"Are you saying that men don't find me attractive?"

"No I just want you to find someone special not just anyone off the street."

"For Sara I got an archeology book." Keitaro said

"And I got you a book on lost ruins."

"Thanks but I have one question. Why did you give me that earthenware all those years ago?"

"I thought you might have liked it?"

"It was crap who in the hell would want a piece of pottery that says 'AAAAHHHH!'"

"Anyway here's you gift Akiko." Keisuke accidentally grabbed the wrong box.

"Oh you got me a nec-doughnut! Did you and Keitaro switch brains."

"Sorry this is your real gift." He said as he handed her the gift.

"You got me an Ankh. Thank you how did you remember I wanted this."

"Maybe because you told me a hundred times that you wanted it."

"Here Naru here's your gift." Keitaro said shyly

"It better be good." She said as she took the gift.

Wow Keitaro you got me underwear!"

"What that isn't what I got you."

"Liar take this sicko." Naru punched Keitaro into Keisuke.

"Sorry Keisuke."

"It's okay, here your gift."

"Naru screamed Motoko quickly took out her Katana.

"What is it?"

"He got me a Keitaro punching bag."

"Does this mean you'll take your anger out on it and not beat the crap out of me?"

"Of course not I'll still beat you up for your klutzy acts. Just maybe not as random."

"For Mei I got you some colored pencils." Keisuke said as he handed her the gift.

"Thanks daddy you the best."

"For Keitoru, I got a coloring book, I thought it would be nice for you two to play together." Keitaro said as he handed him the gift

"Thank you father."

"Here Keisuke it's from all of us." Naru handed him a picture of all of the together.

"We thought you might want to show your students you Hinata House family."

"Thanks this means a lot to me."

"Oh I almost forgot here Keisuke I got you this." Su quickly strapped a Black metal belt on Keisuke's waist. It bore Su's trademark.

"You get one two. She did the same to Keitaro.

"Thanks Su," they both said.

The rest of the Day continues with the Annual Christmas Party.

"I hope I didn't miss any action going on here." Kitsune giggled.

"Kitsune." Everyone yelled. Soon Keisuke would be visited by family for a reunion, along with trouble.


	3. Family Reunion Ninja Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 3: Family Reunion Ninja Conflict

The summer sun shone through the dorm, Keisuke sleepily Walked down the stairs. Motoko called to him as he walked by.

"Keisuke there's some one on the phone for you."

"Who is it?"

Motoko asks the caller

"Who is it that is calling?"

-His sister-

Motoko turned back to face Keisuke.

"They said they were your sister"

"Which one?"

Motoko asks the caller

"He asks which sister are you?"

-Hiita-

Motoko turned back and said.

"Hiita"

Keisuke grabbed the phone from Motoko

"I'll talk to her." Motoko walked away to check on everyone else. Keisuke started talking

"Hey how have you been?"

"Good, oh and I wanted to tell you now don't freak out at me, it was dad's idea, the family's coming to visit."

"WHAT! Those ungrateful people who dare to say are family, want to visit now. I have been living here for ten years. They can come but I'm not giving out hugs."

-Ok see you in a couple hours-

Keisuke put the phone down and ran to Motoko.

"My family's coming to visit." He said sacredly.

"What! When!"

"In a couple hours, I've got to prepare."

Keisuke ran out of the dorm. Jumping from tree to tree he jumped off once he got to the Hinata Café. Running inside he yelled

"Guys, my family's coming in a couple hours."

"Kyah! We have to prepare." Kitsune grabbed Mutsumi and Shinobou as she ran out of the Café and up the stairs to the dorm. Back at the dorm Motoko was informing Su, Sara, and Akiko that Keisuke's family was coming to visit in a couple hours.

"Does Keisuke like his family?" Akiko asked.

"Not all of them, he does like his sister Hiita, she's the one who called to inform him on the visit."

"Oh yeah I remember her she came to our wedding."

"Any other relatives come to your wedding?"

"His grandma Ino but that was it."

Sara and Su ran off to Su's room and grabbed some weapons.

"I wonder if Keisuke's family is as good as Keisuke."

Akiko smacked Su on the Head.

"Enough of this silliness we have to prepare."

The door to the dorm flew open

"Yo Keisuke's family is coming to visit."

Naru was walking down the stairs.

"Kitsune what are you talking about?"

Keisuke walked through the door.

"My family is coming to visit today. My sister just called to tell me ten minutes ago."

Keitaro ran from his room. He grabbed the railing, which broke because of his weight. This caused him to fall down into Naru.

"Uh groping me again." She punched Keitaro thru the roof. After gathering everyone together Keisuke started to explain about his family.

"Ok here's how it goes down. All of my family are powerful ninja, not just here in Japan but all over the world. My sisters, Aussa, Eria, and Wynn love to gloat about their powers, but Hiita doesn't. My sisters control each of the elements: Aussa, Earth, Wynn, Wind, Eria, Water, and Hiita, Fire. Mostly I like Hiita because she's the only one of my sisters that didn't make fun of me as a child and she's only one year older than me. Well technically my brother Ryu didn't make fun of me either. He wanted to study me. My sister basically told them to leave me alone."

The door to the dorm opened and a woman stepped into thee dorm on her shoulder was a raven. She looked not that much older than Keisuke, along with shoulder length, dark auburn hair. She was wearing a dark red sweater and a tan skirt. She took her cigarette from her mouth and said

"Long time no see little brother."

"Onee-san." Keisuke ran up and hugged the woman. Her raven flew off and landed on the coffee table

"Caw."

"Oh, yeah this is my sister Hiita and that," he said pointing to the raven,

"Is Munnin."

Behind her walked three other girls around the same age, at least 3 years older than Keisuke. They wore matching miniskirts and tank tops. On with long blue hair, one with shortish brown hair, and the last one with long green hair tied in a ponytail. Once getting to the top the three flipped their hair and struck

Keisuke muttered to himself

"Stupid superficial bubble heads." He turned to the others

"Ok the blue haired one is my sister Eria, Brown haired is Aussa and green haired is Wynn. My other sisters."

Keisuke brought the other girls inside. He rushed back outside to see his parents and Grandma coming up the stairs. He turned his head away from them.

"Mother Father."

"Honey you haven't seen us for ten years, Is that any way to treat you parent." Keisuke's mom said

"Humph."

"Why won't you talk to us?"

"Isn't it obvious he's pissed that you guys missed his wedding six years ago. I don't expect the slut patrol over there to care. But, you're his parents. Do you know how embarrassing it was for just me and Hiita to come? Plus you missed the birth of his daughter and all of her birthdays." Granny Ino yelled.

Just then a kunai flew towards Keisuke's dad's head. Hiita's reflexes were quicker than Keisuke's so she quickly knocked it back with her staff. It sent it flying back a t super sonic speed. The assailant jumped down and tried to run away. Hiita ran towards him but Keisuke stopped her.

"Let me finish him. He dashed forward taking out his Katana and slashing the man

"Sonic blade." He sent the man flying high into the sky.

"Well that was weird Naru said as she stepped out of the dorm to greet Keisuke's parents

"Hello I'm Naru Urashima, co-owner of this dorm."

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Urashima you must be Keitaro's wife. I'm Lori and this is my husband Kogoromo. Kei-kun's wrote all about how you and the others made him feel at home here, oh I almost forgot. Keisuke dear," Lori turned to her son,

"Do you think there will be enough room for all of us here?"

"Aren't you all here?"

"Oh heavens no more of the family is coming."

"How many more?"

"I'm not sure how many more are coming, I called most of them."

"Why'd you do that!"

"I thought your family might want to see how your doing."

Naru turned to Keisuke

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

Keisuke grabbed her hand and said

"Excuse me."

He dragged her up the stairs to his room after pulling out a heavy book. He said

"Naru do you know how many people are in my family?"

"I don't know."

He started flipping through the book and once he found his family he flipped the page out eight times.

"7,892, not just in Japan but from all over the world and different nationalities. I have many distant relatives."

Naru got up and said

"Find out exactly how many peo-" She was cut off by Motoko yelling

"Cretin how dare you."

"Uh oh" Keisuke ran down the stairs. He saw Motoko holding her katana against a young man in his late twenties with short brown hair and thick lensed rectangle glasses.

"Wait Motoko that's my British cousin Harry."

Jumping down the stairs he blocked her swing, with his hands.

"He's never been here before."

Motoko put her katana away and walks away while saying.

"It is best that you teach him some manners."

After she left, Keisuke hugged the man.

"Harry I missed you."

"It's nice to see you to old chap but I don't understand what got her in a tizzy. Why'd the hell did the lass attack me?"

"Motoko, our resident Kendo master, doesn't particularly like men very much. Plus you entered the dorm without permission. What were you thinking things are still the same here as it is back in Britain."

"Yeah sorry."

After thinking about it Keisuke said

"Hey why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Hey I may be a ninja but I'm still a gentleman. I won't attack a girl. Anyway Patricia and Sirius are waiting outside."

Keisuke opened the door he was greeted by a girl with messy brown hair and a brown dress next to her was a man with messy black hair. He hugged them

""how have you been?"

"We've been well, Aunt Rosy is coming up the stairs, takes her a while to get up it does."

"Does she still sing when she talks?"

He question was quickly answered

"Hellooooo little nephew hooooww are youuuuuuu." Aunt rosy chimed.

Aunt Rosy and everyone else I'd like you to meet the residents of this Dorm. This is Motoko Aoyama," he said pointing to Motoko.

"Greetings it is very nice to meet you."

"This is Sara, Su, and Shinobou." He said pointing to each girl

"Yo" Sara said casually

"Heyas." Su said ecstatically

"Thank you for coming." Shinobou said politely

"This is Kitsune." He said pointing to her.

"Hey, everybody."

"Harry, Sirius, keep your distance she's pretty but a wily one; steal your money in a heartbeat."

Walking over two Mutsumi, Keitaro and Naru he said first pointing to Mutsumi.

"This is Mutsumi Otohime, she's one of the three ronins that got into Tokyo University that inspired me to go." Pointing to Keitaro and Naru he said.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Urashima the owners of this dorm and my two best friends, the other two ronins that got in."

There was an explosion and Seta's van headed straight for Aunt rosy and was about to flatten her when Sirius used the _Tree Root Blocking Jutsu_. It stopped Seta's van abruptly. Stepping out of the van.

Ripping open the door Keisuke yanked Seta out.

"This is Seta, Keitaro's mentor. His wife Haruka is Keitaro's cousin/Adopted Aunt. Don't Ask.

"Hey thanks, sorry about almost flattening you." Seta said apologetically.

"Kei-kun." yelled two girls, One sixteen and the other 27, both wore yellow dresses and pink sunhats.

"How are you been?" The older girl said in broken Japanese twisting her long black hair.

"Fine and how have you been? Guys," he said turning to the residents,

"Are my Cousins Elle from France and Brittany from Oregon." He turned back to his cousins he asked,

"Are your brothers coming?"

"Yes, Jacque is and so is my ma mere, Shaniece."

"Only Nick, Chad is in the military right now. I heard cousins Kelly and Dimitri are coming. Ryu is driving them her from Finland."

"That's just like him always being typical helpful Ryu. When are your brothers coming?"

"They called five minutes ago saying they'd be here soon."

Above the group see a helicopter. They see two men freefall from the helicopter. One was wearing a dark green pullover and blue jeans; the other was wearing a white collared shirt with a black blazer and black dress pants. They both shared the same short hair cut, one black the other blond. The two landed in a tree. Keisuke smiled saying

"You two always have to make an entrance." He quickly slashed them out of the tree.

"It's nice to see you Keisuke." Said the blonde American.

"Bonjour mon ami."

Keisuke said annoyed

"These are my cousins Nick and Jacque, so if anyone is done with intros let's get everyone a room and get to relaxing."

After everyone got a room all the girls went to the open air bath hot spring.

"Wow," Brittany

"You guys get to use these all the time?"

"Yeah," Naru said,

"I was wondering is it true about you all being ninja."

"Well the young ones are not us, we're too old." Lori said.

"Well it seemed to me that Keisuke took the longest to become a ninja out of his class.

"The family all laughed.

"My brother is so funny." Aussa said,

"Secretly we never told him but he was the first to become a ninja out of his class." Eria laughed.

"What but why not tell him?" Naru yelled.

"Because Mrs. Urashima we felt he wouldn't apply himself if he knew." Wynn said shortly.

Turning to Hiita Naru yelled.

"And you allowed this?"

"I didn't have a choice. Our dad put a seal on me that I couldn't tell him until after he passed."

The other residents stood up

That isn't fair Keisuke battled with all his heart."

"What was that?" Keitaro said as he popped into the open air bath.

When he saw all the girls wearing towel he said

"Crap,"

Keisuke was showing his male cousins the dorm when he heard

"Keitaro you bastard."

"Oh dear,"

"What," Harry yelled

"I'd duck."

"Why would I-kyah!" He couldn't finish because Keitaro crashed into him. He had suffered the wrath of pissed off Naru's iron punch.

"Sorry Naru."

The group went to their rooms and went to sleep. Keisuke was sitting on the roof with Ki, Munnin landed on his head. Hiita said

"Hey little bro I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it."

"I wanted to tell you that you were the first in your class to pass the ninja entrance exams."

"You mean I struggled for nothing."

"No, you over came your weaknesses, the elders told me how you preformed a complete summoning. Dad was proud."

"I hate him for making me feel pathetic."

"Look he had his justification; he felt you wouldn't be as motivated."

"It's a lame excuse but I'll forgive him for now. Let's go to bed."

The two siblings went off to bed. Unknown to them they were being watched by enemy ninja. This group was an organization of rogue ninja called Vengeance. Here there are five members, one of the five exclaimed

"I wonder why there are so many other people are here other than the target?"

"Maybe because there's a family reunion and this is the Hinata House girl's dorm."

"How do you know that?"

"I was the one who got hit by the guy with the katana, they all seem pretty powerful. How do you think we are going to defeat them?"

A man with long black hair and black robe said

"We have stronger forces we attack tomorrow." The group rushed away but they were followed by Keisuke. He thinks

'Who are these people?'

Unsheathing his katana he slashed the group defeating all but the leader. Hiding beneath his cloak. Keisuke yelled

"Leave Kogoromo alone."

"Why are you protecting him? He'll just hurt you like he did to me."

"What did he do to you?"

"He made me lose the use of one of my arms."

"So is that it," Keisuke smirked,

"I've heard better" he slashed the man sending him flying.

"Come back when you can give me a real challenge."

Keisuke went back to his room. He knew trouble was headed his way soon. The next day the phone rang.

"Hello." Mutsumi answered.

"Tell Kogoromo the war starts to day."

"Ok bye." Mutsumi giggled

"Who was that?" Keisuke said as he walked down the stairs

"Oh someone wanted to tell your dad the war starts to day."

Keisuke's face paled hurrying to the stairs he yelled

"Guy's we got a problem."

After everyone was up to speed on the situation, he said."

"We need to prepare for this ninja invasion, Elle, you and Brittany look around town to see how far the enemy forces have gotten. Aunt Rosy, you, Shaniece and Mom protect dad don't let him out of your sight for a second. Su, you, Sara, Harry, and Nick work on the weapons. The rest of us let's train."

While the others train Keisuke went up to his other sisters

"Why'd you laugh at me when I was younger?"

"We weren't laughing at you." Aussa

"We were amazed at how special you were all the things you could do we couldn't." Wynn smiled

"But you are all so powerful." Keisuke said puzzled.

"Yeah we control elements, but you can create energy balls, use katana techniques, and complete a perfect summoning. We wished we were you." Eria said

Boom. Naru ran to Keisuke

"The ninjas have started to attack. We have to counter attack."

The group hurried outside and saw hundreds of ninja nearing the dorm.

"Everyone attack."

"Let us be first to strike them down." Aussa cried as her eyes began to glow. The earth shattered where she stood. Aussa was showing her true power over Earth. The earth lifted and surrounded her hands, along with large pieces of earth that levitated near her. For those who don't know these are two of her attacks. She yelled

"_Earth style: Goliath's fist_."

The earth fists shot towards the nearest ninja knocking them down.

"_Earth style tectonic wrath_." She threw the disks at the ninja nearby crushing them.

Eria's eyes glowed as she back flipped towards the waterfall. She made the flow around her. She moved toward the enemy ninja smiling she yelled.

"_Water style water vortex_."

She forced the water towards her hand creating a thirty foot tall vortex. She yelled

"_Release_."

Letting go a torrent of water crashed and swept away some of the enemy ninja and forced them down to the bottom of the stairs.

Wynn started to levitate above the ground. She made air circle around her. She released the air yelling

"_Air style: cutting air blades_."

The wind blasted some of the ninja into trees.

"Fine enough playing around." Hiita yelled as she threw her cigarette in the air. Her face contorted into a sinister smile

"_Fire style: phoenix flame transformation_."

The fire from her cigarette engulfed her as she started to look like a bird as she flew up she yelled

"_Hell's fire_."

A blast of fire engulfed many of the ninja. She yelled

"Munnin attack."

The raven flew and started to peck some of the ninja and blowing them away with gusts of wind.

"Little brother, come on start fighting, you can't let us have all the fun." Aussa yelled crushing more of the ninja.

"Family attack."

"Taking out their weapons, Keisuke's family looked a lot more fearsome than normal. Patricia wielded two short swords. Brittany had two kunai in her hands. Sirius had used the _Tree Claw Jutsu_ on his hands. Elle held ten shenbon needles between her fingers. Nick and Jacque took out matching Hand claws. Harry held two 10 foot long giant shiruken.

"Go slow them down."

Patricia nodded the second wave attacked. Patricia jumped down and started slashing the ninja. Harry jumped from the trees and threw the shiruken at the ninja. The other did their best to bide Keisuke some time.

Keisuke said to the remaining group

"You guy are going to have to give it your all."

"Are you freaking crazy we're fighting ninja. There is no way we could stand up to them." Kitsune yelled

"Yes we can. Keitaro, Mutsumi stop lying about you skills and help."

"What is he talking about?" Naru yelled looking at her two friends, they remained silent.

"Keitaro learned some kung fu from seta in America. Mutsumi can summon and control large armies of flying turtles."

"I-I-Is this true." Naru said startled.

The two nodded

"Hey who's attacking our Dorm." a voice yelled form behind the group.

"Hey Kanko I see you got my message. Did you-"

Seta's van crashed into a tree.

"Called them as soon as I could."

"Great."

Haruka stepped out from the Van.

"Sorry I told Seta to let me drive but he never learns."

"Ok next wave is important. Seta I need you to drive in your van to mow down any enemy ninja coming towards the dorm. Shinobou you better go with him to make sure he doesn't run over any of my family."

Keisuke turns to Haruka.

"Haruka you, Mutsumi, and Kanako go to the left. He turns to Akiko. He hands her some of Su's bombs.

"Honey I need you to go with Su and Sara on the Mecha Tama 7."

Mutsumi summoned her army of flying turtle they were twice the size of Tama. She told them to attack anyone that wasn't Keisuke's family. Along with Haruka and Kanako, she ran to the left beating up ninja.

"Hmhmhm, oh my, this is fun."

Su activated the Mecha and the riders blasted off shooting the ninja with Various Weapons.

"Bye-bye ninjas." Su giggles

Seta revs up his van and starts to mow down ninja. As he drives Keisuke can hear Shinobou yelling.

"Watch out that's Harry!"

Keisuke turned back to the group.

"Ok Keitaro and Naru you go and take them out with your punches."

Su flew back and yelled to Keisuke.

"Press the button on your belt."

Keisuke reluctantly presses the button. Metal stretches around his body, to form a body suit.

"Thanks Su but what does it do?"

"It is the fourth version of my camo suit, but I equipped it so it will amplify your psychic abilities."

She quickly flew back into the fight blasting away." Motoko go with Naru and Keitaro and take the enemy by whatever means necessary. Keisuke started to walk away when Kitsune yelled

"Hey what about me."

"I don't know. Wait." He picks up Kitsune and throws her into the melee.

"Seduce Kitsune seduce for your life." She hit the ground, she thought

"This is going to be fun."

The first ninja she faced she said as she unzipped her top

"Don't hurt me." The ninja fell over at the sight of her chest. She continued laughing as she did the same to others.

"Motoko you better help her" Keisuke sighed.

He took out his katana. He began to walk to the roof. Naru asked as she and the final group went down

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after the leader."

Naru left and started punching. Once Keisuke got to the roof. What he had sensed earlier was true. The leader had come and knocked out his aunts and his mom. He had Keisuke's father by the throat. He was going to drop him off the dorm.

"So you finally came." The leader laughed.

"How did you know it was me who was the hooded one from the woods?"

"I knew you had to have a relation with this fool to want to protect him so bad," he moved his head towards Kogoromo.

"Plus I recognized your voice when you were forming your plan."

"Do you think that you'll get away?" Keisuke said as he stepped forward.

"Yes I do," the leader said as he tightened his grip on his hostage's throat.

"I don't think so, Ki do it now." Before the leader could react or move Ki brought his jaws down on the man's arm crushing it. This caused him to drop Kogoromo into a tree below. The leader moaned as saw the blood drip from his hand.

"You're just like your father."

"No I'm better." Keisuke's eyes glowed he raised his katana, his psychic energy surrounded the blade

"God's slash: Mind wipe." The Ki passed through the leader and he then gave Keisuke a puzzled look.

"What am I doing here and why can't I use either one of my arms?"

"You got hurt and wandered here, you were going to the hospital. Better get going."

"Ok, bye." The leader hurried away. With out their leader the enemy soon fell to the Hinata Group. After Keisuke said good bye to his family his brother hurried up to him.

"About time Ryu the reunion's over." He started to leave. Hiita walked up to Keisuke, Munnin on her shoulder.

"Hey Brother I decided to stay and help fix up the Annex."

With one more girl and critter could make the Dorm even more difficult.

"Oh Keitaro you were so brave. Kitsune grabbed Keitaro's head and pushed it into her chest. Keitaro flailed his arms around. Naru's face contorted.

"Keitaro what the-" Keitaro accidentally grabbed Naru's shirt tearing it.

"You pervert, why you do this!" she punched him and Kitsune sky high.

"Will he ever learn?" Naru sighed.


	4. A Psychedelic Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters. Also I do not own Destroy All Humans 2 or any of its characters. As well as Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh Also apologize to anyone who is, was or knows any hippies, and does not want to see them hurt.

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 4: A Psychedelic Trip

Su jumped around in anticipation. In her room was a large machine it had a large glass container, it could hold three people comfortably. It had a large screen on the non-container part along with a key pad. The Hinata house landlord came into the room to see what was going on.

"Su what are you doing?"

"Keitaro could you bring Keisuke and Naru here for a little…experiment."

Once Keitaro, Keisuke, Naru and Mutsumi were there Su was ready to explain what she was doing.

"I've been working on my latest invention, a time machine."

"Interesting have you tested it yet?" Naru questioned.

"Well," Su turned around facing her machine. She then turned back to Naru, a glint in her eyes.

"Now Kitsune!"

Kitsune appeared in her usually manner; half drunk.

She dropped her sake bottle as she walked over to push Naru, but tripped over her sake bottle. She then crashed into the group. Keitaro's face squished against Kitsune's chest. Struggling to breathe he tried to grab for something to bring him to the surface. Unfortunately that happened to be Naru's chest. She yelled from her uncomfortable position.

"Get your damn hands of me."

"He can't help it because I can't move because of Mutsumi."

Mutsumi was pushed against Kitsune because Naru's foot was in her mouth plus the small space they were in.

"Murgllumph!" Mutsumi mumbled

"Hey what about me I can't because you people are crushing me." Keisuke screamed.

Keitaro continued flailing this time pushing Naru's skirt, her anger rising.

"You pervert, you are so getting off on this!"

Su just stood there her brain temporally froze until Keisuke woke her up.

"Su go get Motoko."

"Pervert get your hands off my ass."

Upon hearing this Motoko, who had walked by to see what the noise, rushed into the room.

"What's the matter?" when she sees the machine and the residents in the position they were in she screamed.

"EEEKK!"

After quickly composing herself she glares at Su.

"What were you thinking using your friends as test subject?"

"Uh…uh…" Su started to back into her machine accidentally changing the time set on the machine, from 4 minutes to 42 years. She then pressed the button that activated the machine. Motoko took out her katana.

"Move Su, I'll free them. Boulder cutting blade."

Right when she activated her strike the group disappears. With an explosion from the strike the machine was destroyed, but the screen still flashed the time the group had been sent back. Once the dust had cleared, Motoko said.

"Sorry guys but…" She looked and saw that the group wasn't there.

"Motoko the time machine worked." Su said ecstatically

"Su what are you talking about?" Motoko replied.

"Look." Su dragged Motoko to the still functional screen. It flashed

Subjects have been sent 42 years back, and point of entry is 1969 in San Francisco, California.

The time travelers woke up

"Wow" Keitaro ached

"That was a weird," he looked around him and saw people with long hair, floral clothes, and Volkswagen buses.

"Dream."

Naru ran over to a newspaper stand and saw the date. Screaming she said

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, were in the 1960's

"H-h-h-hip-p-pies." Keisuke started twitching getting into a fetal position he started saying

"Happy place, happy place."

The Hinata house in the future, the remaining residents had to decide what to do about the problem.

"What are we going to do?" Akiko sighed.

"Su needs to fix the machine, to bring Sempai and the others back." Shinobou yelled

"We can help," Hiita held Motoko's and Kanako's shoulders.

Su rushed and grabbed so machine parts, and a blow torch putting on her protective mask she said

"You guys can help by getting parts when I need help."

The time travelers also need to decide what to do about their situation.

"Ok," Naru said to the others,

"We know that were in San Francisco in 1969."

"Hippies die!" Keisuke took out his katana and started to attack hippies. The rest of the group stared as the hippies got blasted off.

"We also know that Keisuke does like hippies. We need to find a way to blend in, until Su finds a way to rescue us."

"Na-chan why do we need to 'blend in'"

"Because we aren't wearing clothes from this era."

The group goes to the store and buy tie-dyed t-shirts. After paying for them they put on the shirts over their normal clothes."

"Naru do you honestly believe the people of this era won't notice that we aren't from this era?"

"Shut up and don't think I'll forgive you for man-handling me."

The group returns to the park that they arrived in. it had more hippies there then before one of the hippies went up to Naru and said

"Free love man." He then kissed her. Naru's fist clenched

"Pervert!" she punched him into a tree.

"My love isn't free it comes with a price. My husband should know."

"Hippies!" Keisuke started blasting hippies with his katana and energy balls. Keitaro and Mutsumi held him down, to stop him from annihilating all the hippies. Kitsune walked up to one of the hippies that was staring and said.

"My friend is a little upset about this new movement." She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. Naru stormed over and hit the hippie with a flying roundhouse.

"What are you doing feeling up my friend!"

An older hippie walked over to the furious Naru.

"Hey, hey what's with all the violence?" Keitaro and Mutsumi let go of Keisuke which was a mistake. Keisuke rushed forward and slashed the man sending him flying. Mutsumi fell into another hippie and kissed him.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry."

"It's ok man."

"No it isn't." Keisuke slashed the man ripping his clothes. Naru ran up to the tattered clothed hippie and yelled.

"This isn't a nudist colony.' She ripped out a tree stump out of the ground and threw it at hippie. After calming Naru down, the group put Keisuke in a straight-jacket. They tied his katana to his back. The group heard someone talking to the hippie mob from the stage at the far end of the park.

"My people the Man has been against us from the beginning of this revolution. It has gone on too long, we have to take a stand. We have to fight back are you with me?"

"Yeah." The mob screamed Naru whispered to the group

"Is this guy crazy?" She noticed that Keisuke wasn't with them she say his straight-jacket.

"Where's Keisuke?"

Keitaro pointed and Naru saw he was on the stage near the speaker energy balls ready.

"Die Hippie."

Suddenly four of the hippies transformed into freaky mutant monsters. They jumped up and slammed into Keisuke. The speaker said

"That took care of him."

Slash, slash, slash!

Keisuke slashed the creatures he smiled as he held out a seal, completing the hand signs he yelled.

"Fox possession Jutsu." The summons energy moved from the seal to Keisuke's body. Keisuke's eyes turned red when the summon's voice emitted from Keisuke's mouth said

"Looks like Keisuke let me have some fun." Rushing forward six more hippies transformed and attacked. The possessed Keisuke crushed them with the summon's strength. The speaker tried to escape but the possessed Keisuke was quicker grabbing him by the throat he said

"I have read your mind and your plan will no work. Unfortunately Keisuke has used up most of his energy fighting. My master and his friends will stop you I can assure you of that. So I have to go for now." The summon left his body, returning to normal Keisuke fell to the ground. The speaker ran off. Naru and Keitaro rushed over to help Keisuke up. The group hurries to an ally to rest. The group sees the speaker talking to a floating holographic head. Keisuke got up, his energy returned, he rushed towards the speaker and slashed him. As the speaker fell to the ground out of him came a 3 foot tall grey big headed creature. It looked up and yelled.

""Damn human you fried my ticket to finding out where the Blisk are."

Taking out a gun that had a long egg shaped body, it had orange energy radiating from it. The creature pulled the trigger and a ball of hot plasma shot towards Keisuke.

"Plasma? Try pure psychic energy." He held his hand out and shot a psychic energy ball towards the creature. He sent it flying into a wall. As the two continue fighting Naru walks up to the holographic head.

"Hi I was wondering what exactly are you guys."

The floating head started to stutter.

"Uh we're…uh… salesperson that's it we're vacuum cleaner salespeople and Vodka sales people.

Kitsune ran up to them,

"Really it's been a while since I've had-" She was dragged back by Naru.

Yeah right tell the truth or face the consequences." Naru clenched her fists.

"Ok the floating head said,

"This is going to sound weird."

"Try me."

He started to explain that he and the one with the gun were from the planet Furon sent here ten years ago to collect their DNA from inside human brains. They need this to save their race from extinction. One of their enemies from the Martian wars the Blisk, or what's left of them have a base here and they need the speaker to find where the warehouse was.

"Wow, so that's why you needed the Speakers body to talk to people to get information."

"Yes, exactly, by the way I'm Orthopox 13 and that is Cryptosporidium 138." Pox said as he pointed towards the one fighting with Keisuke. Keitaro and Naru tried to calm Keisuke but he and Crypto were to busy with their fight. Keisuke panted as he steadied himself.

"Ha ha, not bad but I've seen better."

"I have to agree you are pretty good for a human." Crypto scoffed.

As the two prepared for another attack, pox flew in the middle and yelled.

"Stop."

The two turn their attention to him.

"Now that you two Neanderthals stopped fighting like little girls, I have to say something."

Crypto put a way his disintegrator ray, dusting the ruble off his space suit.

"What is it Poxy?"

"Well I have the feeling that these five aren't from this time."

Keisuke rolled his eyes

"Jeez what gave you that idea?"

"Anyway," Pox continued,

"With these people we could invade the Blisk warehouse/hideout and destroy the last of the Blisk on the planet. Crypto yelled

"Hell no, that monkey may be good at using his knife."

"Katana."

"Whatever why should we need their help."

"Because there's ten Blisk right behind you."

"What." Before he had time to react Crypto was knocked out. The Blisk croaked to their Hippie followers

"Destroy them." Most of the Blisk ran away but three stayed behind. Keisuke took out a clasp for his katana. It bore Su's trademark. Once he clipped it on he pressed the button. His blade super heated. He ran towards the nearest Blisk yelling.

"Crescent moon blade."

He cut the Blisk in half, as the body fell the group saw the insides were burned. Naru yelled to Keisuke.

"When'd you get that?"

Continuing to slash at the hippies he yelled

"Su made it for me last week, glad she did. Oh here," he tossed a couple pipes to Naru,

"I'll need you to have Kitsune and Mutsumi beat up some of these hippies. Also I'll need you and Keitaro to use your martial arts to defeat them." Naru ran to the rest of the group.

"Guys," she said as she handed the pipes to her two friends,

"Keisuke needs our help to fight," turning to Keitaro,

"You may be my husband and a giant pervert but you need to use your skills to fight."

"Ok dear I'll do my best."

Mutsumi said in agreement.

"So will I, Na-chan."

"I don't know," Kitsune said as she took out a bottle of sake,

"Why can't we relax." As she sat down on the ground she was just about to take a drink when a bullet shattered her bottle. She snatched up the pipe and yelled.

"No one wastes my good sake. She ran forward and started slaughtering the brainwashed hippies. Mutsumi giggled

"Looks like fun. Can I join?"

"Sure go kick butt." Naru yelled as she threw trash cans into the melee. Mutsumi skipped into the battle hitting hippies. Keitaro started to walk into the fight when Naru pulled him back. Tears rolled down her face.

"Keitaro be careful I don't want to lose you."

Keitaro hugs her and says

"Don't worry we'll be fine.

After they ended their embrace something rushed towards Naru. Keitaro yelled watch out."

A clawed arm grabbed Naru.

"Eeeek!"

The Blisk started to run away. It had to struggle because its upper body was so much larger than it's lower. Keitaro ran after it, he was within Arms length of grabbing Naru when Mutsumi accidentally hit a trashcan and sent it flying towards Keitaro's head. When it collided with Keitaro's he fell to the ground he slowly got up as he watched the Blisk escape.

"Damn I let him escape."

Kitsune finished bashing the last of the hippies. Keisuke and Mutsumi barely got to beat anyone up after the 'sake' Incident. Pressing the button on the katana the blade cooled. He yelled to Pox

"Do you have a saucer?"

"Yes."

Turning to the body of Crypto, he brought his foot up. He yelled as he swung

"Hidden leaf sky kick."

Keisuke's foot met Crypto's groin.

"Yow! Why'd the hell did you do that."

"I need you to use your saucer to help us rescue Naru."

"And why would I do that?'

"Because I will personally make sure you will never 'do it' again." He partially unsheathed his katana to show that he meant what he said.

"Ok with that on the line, let's go." Crypto noticed something sticking out of Keisuke's shirt.

"Hey what's that?"

He took it out and saw that it was the ankh that he had given Akiko for Christmas. Attached to it was a note that, read

-Honey you need this more than I do-

"Wow, she cares that much for me."

The group follows Crypto to his saucer. The rest of the residents were continuing to work on the machine but at the moment they were taking a break from working on the machine. Akiko walked into Su's room.

"Hey Su are you close to fixing your machine."

"Nope." She replied.

"Why not." Akiko hissed.

"Because I'm already done."

Hiita began to talk to Kanako as the walked into the room.

"Hey you know my brother's hair is stating to look like Bakura from Yu-gi-oh, except the hair antenna it's odd he hasn't had that since he was 14."

Kanako looks at Hiita

"Do you think I would know that, I'm not weird?"

"Oh its on Goth girl!"

"Bring it."

The girls start fighting and crashing into the machines. Akiko was afraid that the girls would destroy the time machine. She looked to Motoko who had come into the room to see what the racket was.

"Motoko do something."

"Two words, hell no. I am not going to break up that cat fight.

Akiko grabbed two game systems and hurled them at the two. It promptly knocked them out.

"Motoko take them to the lobby."

Turning back to Su she said.

"So, Su can you start it up the machine. Hm?"

"Ok it will start n-"

Seta's van crashed into the machine making it explode. As Seta stepped out of his van, Akiko ran up and decked him

"Seta you ruin everything."

As seta went flying our time travelers were getting on Keitaro asked as the ship lifted off the ground.

"Can you lock onto Naru's genetic signature?"

"You got some of her hair?"

Keitaro handed him one of her hairbrushes it had some of Naru's hair sticking out.

"Thanks," Crypto said as he put the hair into a DNA analyzer. Feeding the results into a global positioning device. He said

"Naru's about 20 miles from here at an abandoned Spam warehouse."

The saucer started moving towards the building

"So," crypto said as he turned to Keisuke,

"What time are you from?"

"Keep driving the saucer."

The remaining time travelers had ditched their tie-dye shirts for their original clothes. They could see the building and their Blisk welcoming party. Keisuke told Crypto

"Land we're go-"

"Yeah I get to kick some Blisk."

"No me and Keitaro are going to save Naru."

As the saucer landed, Keisuke and Keitaro jumped out. Keisuke yelled

"If you like Crypto you can destroy the Blisk in our way."

"Sure thing." A blast of energy incinerated all the Blisk. Keisuke activated his super heated katana. In one swift arc he tore the door of the warehouse in half. As they stepped into the warehouse the lights suddenly turned on. They were surrounded by hundred of Blisk. Naru was tied to a pole at the far end of the warehouse.

"Keitaro you better save me or else."

Keisuke smiled

"Hey let's beat them quick to save her."

"Sure."

Keisuke jumped into the air swinging his katana he yelled.

"_Ninja ultimate technique: Heavens Sandstorm_."

After the strike most of the Blisk were dead, Keitaro beat up most of the ones that were left. He ran towards Keisuke.

"What's wrong?"

Keisuke pointed towards the last Blisk it obviously was the leader was guarding Naru. Tossing his katana, Keisuke said

"Keitaro cut it down to size I'll save Naru."

Keitaro ran at the Blisk and slashed it to bits. Keisuke took out a kunai and cut Naru's binds. He held her as he rushed and grabbed Keitaro. Running outside he dropped them off. Deactivating his katana and resheathing it, he yelled

"Crypto now."

The saucer landed and the ground group got on.

"Eureka!" Su yelled as she put down her blowtorch,

"It's fixed again."

Akiko made sure to tie everyone else up to make sure that they didn't mess anything up. Adding to the chance of failure she had Haruka watching Mei and Keitoru.

"Start it up."

"Okies," Su pressed the activation button,

"Retrieving subjects…now"

Crypto landed the group in the park.

"Hey thanks for killing the Blisk."

"No problem."

"Here it's an inter time communicator, it'll allow you to contact, me or Pox in the future."

"Oh we're fro-" A vortex sucked the group from the park and back to Su's room. Shinobou ran up to the container

"Sempai, Naru, Keisuke, Mutsumi, Kitsune are you all alright?"

She screams when she sees Keitaro smushed against Naru. Keitaro tries to run but He couldn't escape Naru's fury.

"Die pervert." She punches him out of the room.


	5. Date of the Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters I also don't own the Kinokuniya Bookstore

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 5: Date of the Sword

Motoko Aoyama was hard at work. Not on her sword technique or her latest defense case. But on her novel

Motoko spoke out loud as she read

"The swordswoman looked lustfully at the archeologist."

"'Oh take me now' the two share an intimate embrace."

Motoko sighs

"Finally after six years I finally have 'Nights with the ronin' done. Now all I have to do is publish it."

She hurried off to her publisher's office. After a couple weeks her novel got published. Only two weeks later it was an instant hit. On day in March she dragged her friends to her book signing. Haruka was forced to watch the kids.

"Damn book signing." She mumbled as the group left.

"Move it guys!" She yelled as they got off the trolley. They hurried to the Kinokuniya Bookstore in the Tokyo prefecture. There they were greeted by an odd surprise. Motoko's older sister Tsuruko was waiting for them, her bird, Shippu on her shoulder. Motoko said in a scared voice.

"Onee-san, what are doing here?"

"I came to cheer you on. Your book signing is today is it not?"

"But I thought you didn't approve of my writing. You called it 'sleazy trash you've been writing'."

"I know what I said before but, I didn't let my self read it. Once I did I see that you have a true gift for it."

"Thank you, here let's come inside."

The group walks into the bookstore Keitaro instantly trips and falls into Motoko's chest.

"Keitaro!" Naru and Motoko double team and punch Keitaro into a table. After the carnage of Keitaro, a clerk rushed up to Motoko.

"Miss Aoyama, come right this way, your book signing is about to commence." The clerk quickly led her to a table. As Motoko sat down the clerk ran back to the group. The clerk grabbed Keisuke's shirt.

"Um… excuse me but are you Keisuke Natoshima?"

"Yes, why?"

"Miss Aoyama wanted you and a Miss Kanako Urashima to guard her, I'll show you where you will be stationed. Where is Miss Urashima?"

"Right here." Keisuke grabbed Kanko's arm and dragged her after the clerk. She led them to a balcony right above Motoko. After the clerk left Kanako said.

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom so you stand guard. Don't do anything until I get back." She quickly walked away. Keisuke continued to watch Motoko. He saw a man getting too close to Motoko and neither Tsuruko nor Motoko noticed. Keisuke threw a shiruken at the man and yelled.

"That's right back off, punk."

"Thanks" Motoko called.

Keisuke continued to watch Motoko. He saw that there was a man pointing a gun at Motoko. He was hanging from the ceiling. Acting quickly Keisuke unsheathed his katana, activating its heated state. Jumping with lighting speed from the balcony he slashed the gun in half and sent the man tumbling towards the ground. The shoppers scattered as Keisuke jumped down. Walking out from the bathroom Kanako dusted off her dress. She looked up, seeing the chaos she yelled

"Keisuke don't you ever listen."

Keisuke held his katana to the man's head.

"Explain yourself, who are and what are you doing here?"

The man looked up and said

"Keisuke it's me Morgan."

At first Keisuke didn't recognize him. He had short black hair now, but he still had his normal clothes but, his eyes were a dead give away. Indeed it was their friend, Morgan Mizawa.

"Morgan what are you doing here."

"I'm here to protect Motoko."

"From what?"

Motoko screamed

"Stop him he has my briefcase!"

The two turned and saw the thief run out of the store. Morgan sighed,

"From that."

"Crap." Keisuke responded, he realized what he must do,

"Morgan let me handle this. Oh and sorry for slicing your gun in half."

"It's okay."

Keisuke rushed to the door and cut it in half. He yelled back

"Sorry I'll fix it later." Keisuke jumped forward and threw an exploding shiruken at the thief knocking him out. Quickly snatching back the briefcase he trudged back to the store. Motoko ran up and took back the briefcase.

"Thank you for getting it back."

"Yo," Kitsune yelled

"We're going to home, bye." Kitsune, Sara, Su Shinobou, Akiko and Mutsumi walked out of the store. Naru walked up to Motoko.

"Hey great job with your book. Sorry Keisuke scared some of the customers away."

"It's ok he was just looking out for my protection."

"Yeah whop knew that sheltered Motoko could write such a shocking novel." Kitsune sighed

"Yeah I know…what, Kitsune when the hell did you get back." Naru yelled

"Oh I decided to come back to see if any action was going on between Motoko and Morgan."

"Kitsune!" Naru yelled as she used Keitaro as a human missile and blasted both Kitsune and Keitaro out of the store. Keisuke walked over and said

"Motoko you've grown into a beautiful woman but you need to find a man." He said bluntly

Tsuruko nodded.

"I agree."

"What are you saying! Aren't you guys supposed to be supportive?"

"Hey it's just a suggestion."

"Try to think about it Motoko-chan."

After Naru, Keisuke and Tsuruko left Morgan walked up to Motoko. Grabbing her hand he said.

"Motoko I…" he stopped when he saw that Kitsune was standing close to them, listening.

"Go on don't mind me."

"Uh Kitsune could you uh…leave. I have to ask Motoko something important."

"Oh let me talk to Motoko for a minute."

Kitsune turned to Motoko grabbing her hands she slipped something between them. Motoko took back her hands to see what it was that Kitsune had given her. She fell over when she saw it was a diaphragm. Kitsune sighs

"Motoko, we girls have to look out for each other."

"Kitsune, what are you insinuating Morgan is going to ask me?"

"Something about-"

"Shut it that was a rhetorical question. You're being ridiculous 'that' isn't going to happen. I'm not easy."

"Bye." Kitsune quickly ran out the door. Motoko walked back over to Morgan.

"So what were you going to-"

"What's that?" Morgan pointed to the diaphragm that was still in Motoko's hand.

"It's nothing." She quickly threw it over her shoulder. Keitaro, who was coming in to see what was taking Motoko so long, picked up the diaphragm and said

"Hey Motoko is this your-"

"No now don't you have some smelly relic to dig up? Go." She quickly kicked him out of the store. Turning back to Morgan she said

"So what did you want to ask-"

"Hey Motoko can I as-" Kitsune started to say but Motoko glared at her.

"You know I'll ask later."

Morgan continued

"I was going to whhaaaaaa!" Seta's van crashed into him, Motoko screamed

"Argh will I ever know what the hell he was trying to ask me."

After taking him to the hospital. She sits by his hospital bed. She sighs

"I wonder what he was trying to ask me?"

"Hey, I heard what happened, sorry, but you know Seta."

"It's ok, I just wish I knew what he was trying to ask me."

Just then the doctor came in.

"Miss I'm sorry but your husband doesn't have much time left to live." Motoko started crying she stopped when she realized.

"Wait he isn't my husband."

"And he's not dying." Keisuke snapped.

"But Mr. Mizaki suffer from a-"

"This is Mr. Mizawa, Mizaki's next door." Keisuke blasted the Doctor out of the room. Motoko said

"You know your going to get kicked out right?"

"Yeah I know." He turned to leave. Motoko turned back to Morgan. He quickly began to stir, he mumbled opening his eyes.

"…Motoko…will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, but first you have to get released from the hospital."

"What when did I get there?"

"Well Seta sort of hit you with his Van."

"What I didn't die."

"No! Seta never actually kills people when he hits them."

"Weird."

"Anyway call me when you get released." Motoko called as she walked out of the room. After a couple of days Morgan called

-Hey Motoko how about we have our date at the café?-

"Sure but why so close?"

-Oh I thought that it would be easier for you-

"Ok what time should I expect you?"

-6pm-

"Ok I'll be waiting."

Motoko was so happy, she was jumping, and she even hugged Keitaro. Upon realizing this she promptly slashed him into the ceiling. Morgan was just as excited about the date he hurried out of his house. A shadowy figure steeped into his way.

"Excuse me but are you Morgan Mizawa?"

"Yes how did you know?"

The man hit him on the head. As Morgan fell to the ground the man dragged him away. Motoko was waiting by the entrance of the café. She kept looking at her watch. It was 7:30pm. She sighs

"What could be taking him?"

Kitsune popped her head out from the café.

"Poor Motoko got stood up."

"Shut up!"

The phone suddenly rang. Motoko punched Kitsune out of the way, yelling

"Out of the way."

Snatching the phone she said

"Hello"

-If you want your boy back you'll have to find him-

"Who is this I'm warning you!"

-Click-

Motoko puts down the phone, Kitsune asks.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone kidnapped Morgan, get Keisuke."

After Keisuke came down the stairs and Motoko ranted about what happened. The two set out to find Morgan, of course Motoko was angry. So she would probably destroy half the city to find and crush the scum that had kidnapped the first person to ask her out on a date. Naru and Keitaro quickly ran after them yelling

"Wait up."

Furiously slashing building in half, Motoko yelled,

"Come out coward."

"Motoko will you calm down. Sheeesh." Keisuke took out a seal and completed the _Tracking Jutsu_.

"Find Morgan." The seal shot forward into the darkness, Keisuke dashed after it. It was hard to keep up with the seal, since the darkness and the sharp angles of the city. Once it finally stopped it was at a warehouse. Keisuke sighed

"What is it with bad guys and warehouses." He looked around. The warehouse looked abandoned.

'Hmm…' he thought,

'Maybe I can sneak in if I'm quiet.'

Suddenly Seta's Van crashed into the wall

"Well the element of surprise is shot." Keisuke shouted.

Keitaro was struggling to get out the van. Unfortunately the support he used was Naru and Motoko's chests. Naru's rage grew, the girls punched Keitaro sky high. Keisuke tapped Motoko on the shoulder.

"Hey Motoko that's the warehouse that Morgan's being held in."

Unsheathing her katana

"God's cry ultimate technique: Shin lighting strike."

The entire Ki wave destroyed the warehouse. From the ruble they saw that Morgan was tied to a chair in the center of the room. Motoko ran up to Morgan and removed his gag.

"Watch out it's a trap."

Suddenly Motoko was struck from behind. Before the attacker could attack again Keisuke summoned his fox summon. The summon grabbed the attacker and pinned him against a building wall opposite the ruble.

"Why'd you take Morgan."

Keisuke looked at the attacker. It was creepy. He had dirty clothes and he was foaming at the mouth. Trying not to hurl Keisuke repeated the question

"Why'd you take Morgan."

"I wanted to meet Miss Aoyama…I can't believe it." The man cackled

"Freak," Keisuke ran up the arm of his summon slamming himself straight for the man.

"Wake up." He slams his head into the man's blood dripped from Keisuke's forehead. He took the man from the summon. Jumping down he nodded to the summon, who disappeared. Keisuke's eyes glowed and he held the man by his head, yelling

"Mind shock."

He let go of the man, as the man got up he said

"Oh dear why am I here?" looking at Motoko,

"Miss Aoyama, what are you doing here?"

Motoko started to say something but Keisuke mouthed to her

'Don't say it was him I'll explain later.'

"Oh some crazy guy kidnapped my date, but he's ok.

"That's terrible, well I better get home."

After untying Morgan and getting back to the café Motoko asked

"How did you change the freaky guy?"

"I just altered his mind and memories, no big."

"Second how come Ki looks so small and cute even thought he should be 15 years old or dead?"

"It's a special justu reverses the aging process."

"Ok well Morgan and I are going on our date." Just before she left she turned back to Keisuke

"Hey what's the matter?"

"Headache."

"Duh! You slammed you head into another person's skull."

As the two daters walked hand in hand, a sure sign that their love will blossom. Kitsune yelled.

"Don't do anything naughty."

"Kitsune! Cutting air flash." The strike accidentally missed Kitsune and sent Keitaro's butt flying towards Naru's face.

"Get your ass out of my face."

Naru punched Keitaro into the sky. Motoko laughed as she and Morgan run off into the night.


	6. Grandma's Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters or to insult Paris Hilton

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 6: Grandma's Confession

Keisuke woke to the dreary April morning. He didn't like the quiet with his wife, Akiko and daughter, Mei gone to Nagaoka to visit Akiko's family. He felt the only comfort was his friends and fellow married couple: Keitaro and Naru Urashima.

His two friends were fighting as usual. Walking into the room he could see the routine unfold Keitaro would unfortunately do something clumsy. Naru yelled

"You pervert." And punched the living daylights out of him, as well as sending him flying towards Keisuke. Quickly leaning to the left he dodged a full Keitaro missile. Walking up to Naru he asked.

"Hey Naru why don't we go to the movies?"

There came the familiar snicker of Kitsune.

"Ho ho I knew that there was something going on between you two.

Keisuke and Naru prepare for their combo attack. Naru yelled

"Kitsune take a cold shower."

As the two bring their arms up they yelled

"_Keisuke and Naru style: Double fists of fury_!"

This sent Kitsune flying. Straitening himself out Keisuke yelled.

"By 'we', I meant Keitaro, Naru and me to go. God Kitsune you shouldn't insinuate everything."

After the rumors were all put to rest, mostly with Keisuke smacking Kitsune with his katana. The trio went to the movies. After sitting through a scary movie, mostly the scary part was whenever Naru would cling to Keitaro and then smack him and hiss

"Stop groping me."

Keitaro got a call from Haruka.

-Keitaro get here fast-

"Why?"

-Don't ask questions-

After getting back to the dorm, Haruka held fax. Handing it to Keitaro she said.

"Keitaro, Grandma Hinata is coming home, to meet Keisuke."

"What!"

"Anyway we have to clean this place up."

The group hurried and cleaned the house. Shinobou cleaned the kitchen. Motoko and Kanako cleaned the walls and the roof. Su and Sara took out the trash, and caused it to explode. Kitsune emptied all the bottles of alcohol. Akiko swept the floors. Mutsumi and Naru did the vacuuming. Keisuke and Keitaro cleaned the bath. The two were deep in conversation.

"Hey Keitaro I forgot why did you choose top marry Naru?"

"I just saw something in her that made me feel like I was flying."

"You mean when she punched you into the sky."

"Laugh all you want, I knew from the first time we met she was the one, my promise girl."

"Promise girl? You mean the one you promised to go to Tokyo u. together?"

"Yes the same one."

"I made a promise when I was three."

"What about?"

"I promised three friends that I'd see them again.

"_Hey guys, let's meet again someday." Younger Keisuke._

"_ok." said his friends_

As the two finish up they started to walk into the lobby.

"Yeah I haven't seen her in ages."

"I don't know. By the way when did she say she would be coming?" Keisuke asked as he leaned against the broom.

"I believe the fax said she'd be here in a week.

"Well I can't wait to see her."

The two walked outside.

"Keitaro."

"Yes what is it?"

"I challenge you to a duel. No rules to see who is the best." Keisuke unsheathes his katana.

Come on." Keisuke rushed forward and slashed towards Keitaro. In fear Keitaro leaned to the side to dodge the slash. Counters with a sweep kick. Seeing the move coming, he jumped out of the way. Holding out his hand Keisuke created an energy ball. Smiling he said.

"It's over."

"I don't think so." Pressing a button on his watch it transformed into a proton blaster. As Keisuke released his energy ball Keitaro fires his weapon. Quickly the area is covered with smoke. Keisuke's eyes glow as he telekinetically blows away the smoke. He looks around but doesn't see Keitaro. Unknown to him Keitaro was right behind him. He quickly slammed into Keisuke. After recovering Keisuke took out three exploding shiruken he said

"You're good Keitaro but not good enough."

He threw them forward to complete the activation the _Shadow Shiruken Jutsu._

After the explosion Keitaro fell to the ground burned to a crisp. Keisuke danced as he laughs.

"Yeah that's what you get for challenging me."

"What you challenged me!"

"Details, details."

The two walk back into the lobby. Keitaro says.

"I'm going to bed, oh you got this letter from your Pare-"

As Keitaro tried to hand Keisuke the letter, but lost his balance and falls into Keisuke. With Keitaro so close to him he felt this strange felling. He couldn't breathe, his heart was racing and his arms felt limp. The first thing he thought of was his only fear: Love.

'I don't understand how can have these feelings for Keitaro? He's my best friend.'

He felt he had to do the only thing he could do get out now to reevaluate the situation.

'Sorry Keitaro.'

Keisuke kneed Keitaro's stomach to get him to get up.

"Yow."

Keisuke ran up stairs to his room he had to think about what he was saying he said

"Ok I need to think why do I suddenly feel this way, about Keitaro. This is like my worst nightmare ever. Well actually my worst nightmare would have Paris Hilton in it"

"Oh you don't say." Mutsumi said sitting on the floor next to him.

Mutsumi when did you get here, and what did you here."

"Long enough, you shouldn't be ashamed of it, I had Keitaro too."

"No it's not I'm his friend and a boy," he thought for a while,

"No it is not ok, anyway I probably ate something bad."

"Whatever you say bye." Mutsumi danced out of the room and back towards the lobby. After composing himself he decided to Balcony/clothesline area. Keisuke had to understand his feelings. Naru walked up behind him. Tapping his shoulder she said

"Hey, Mutsumi told…"

Keisuke angrily thought

'Mutsumi that blabbermouth.'

"…that something was wrong? What is it?"

Keisuke started sweating he stuttered.

"Nothing I'm f-f-fine."

"Hey Keisuke." Keitaro said as he popped out from the stairs

"Wahh!" Keisuke fell of the balcony. Naru glared at Keitaro.

"Look what you did." She promptly punched his face and stormed down the stairs. Keisuke walked back to the lobby. Keitaro tried to apologize to Keisuke.

"Keisuke, I'm sorry for what…"

Keisuke walked right past him, and the others. He hurried up the stairs and slammed his door.

"…happened"

Naru glared at Keitaro again

"What did you do? Did you molest him again?"

"No I didn't do anything."

Putting her index and middle finger close to her eyes and pointed them at Keitaro she said

"I'll be watching you pervert."

The other girls went to their rooms. They thought whatever issues Keitaro and Keisuke had they would need to solve them on their own.. Over the last five days, Keisuke tried to avoid Keitaro at all cost. But the day that Grandma Hinata was coming he felt much better. He walked down the stairs when he heard Keitaro and Haruka talking.

"Keitaro you need to tell him now. It's unfair for him not to know."

'Who could they be talking about?' Keisuke thought

"I know but Grandma wanted to tell him herself."

'Oh no their talking about me, I know it.'

Keisuke sat quietly continuing to listen. Ki jumped on his head and barked once before Keisuke covered his mouth. He whispered to him

"Shush. Keitaro's talking."

"I know she wanted to tell him but she won't be here for another four hours. You have to tell Keisuke now.

"Why, now?"

"Because he's your brother."

Keisuke's heart sank. He grabbed his pack as he ran down the stairs. Tears rolled down his face as he rushed out the door. Keitaro ran out to catch him but he was long gone. Motoko walked outside and asked

"Keitaro what's wrong?"

The other girls followed when he said

"Keisuke's run away."

"What!" the rest of the girls yelled.

"Let's go find him." Kitsune said as she dragged Keitaro into his van. Motoko, Su ,Kanako and Naru piled into the van to chase after Keisuke. Keitaro says to Shinobou.

"Stay here, in case Grandma comes, call us. We'll bring him back don't worry."

He then drove of to catch Keisuke. Keisuke and Ki were jumping from tree to tree, he couldn't stand the level of betrayal he felt. He stopped by the train station. He was going to leave the city and forget about Keitaro and the others. He jumped down and started to walk towards the station. Keitaro was driving trying to look for Keisuke. Kitsune yelled.

"There he is." She pointed towards the train station. Keisuke walked up to the ticket counter and said

"I'd like one ticket to Wakkanai."

Crash! Keitaro crashed his van into a support beam. He started flailing as he yelled from his van

"Keisuke talk to us."

"No!" He yelled as he snatched his ticket and hurried onto the train. Keitaro gets out of his van and chases after him, Naru and Kitsune close behind. Kanako said to Motoko.

"We need to do something." She looks on as the train leaves. She slides into the driver's seat and starts it up. Motoko says

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to catch that train. Be prepared to take it down." The trio drives off towards the train. Keitaro and the gang had managed to get onto the train just before it left the station. They looked in the first car, for Keisuke and didn't see him. They decided to split up and look for him. Keisuke had decided to hide in the bathroom. When he was sure that they had passed he walked to his seat. Sighing he said

"I'm so glad I lost them."

"Lost who." said a familiar voice.

Keisuke yelled when he saw he was sitting next to Mutsumi and Seta.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!"

"Well," Seta said sheepishly,

"We thought that you might want some support for helping you sort out your issues, what ever they may be."

After hours of searching the group was about to give up when they heard seta talking to someone. Naru said

"That has to be them."

The car door swung open, the figure of Naru Urashima filled the doorway. Keisuke jumped up and ran towards the door opposite from Naru. Ki poked his head from Keisuke's bag, Seta and Mutsumi stood next to Keisuke. Keitaro and Kitsune soon joined Naru.

Keisuke said

"Looks like I have no other choice." The conductor said

'_We are nearing the Asahikawa station_.'

Turning to Mutsumi Keisuke said

"Mutsumi do you remember that Jutsu I helped you create?"

"Yes."

"Use it now."

"Ok." Mutsumi activated the hand signs for her own signature jutsu.

"_Watermelon Bombardment jutsu_."

"What the hell." Kitsune yelled.

From Mutsumi's hands watermelons as big as soccer balls flew at the group at 30 mph. The group ran and hid behind some luggage to soften the blows. Keisuke looked out side the window as he saw Kanako, Su and Motoko gaining on the train. He regrets having to what he ahs to. But it is the only way to shake Kanako. He takes out and exploding shiruken, he climbs out to the door opening it he leans out and throws the shiruken at the road. The blast causes Kanko to veer off into side . Keisuke sees her cursing as the train speeds ahead. Keisuke thinks.

'One group down one to go.'

He looks and sees a motorcycle in the storage car next to him. He opens it and yells to Mutsumi and Seta.

"Get on, guys." The three get on the bike. Keisuke pulls the emergency brake as the train comes to an abrupt halt. The three escapees ride off towards Wakkanai. After wiping the watermelon from her shirt Kitsune said

"We'll never catch them."

"Oh yes we will," Naru retorted as she walks up to the conductor,

"Excuse me but when will the train start again?'

"I'm sorry but when the emergency brake was pulled one of the rails broke off. We won't be operational for at least for a couple hours."

"What!"

Keitaro's cell phone rang

"Hello?"

-Sempai, Grandma Hinata is here, what should I do?-

"Crap this is rotten timing. You'll just have to stall her."

-I'll try.-

Shinobou was already nervous, Hinata had already started asking about the whereabouts of the others. She said goodbye to Keitaro and hang up, sitting back down she said.

"So Mrs. Hinata what was your favorite area to travel?"

"Shinobou dear Hiita already asked me that. I know something is wrong where is Keisuke and tell me the truth."

Shinobou started sweating, the others looking at her.

"Oh, I can't stand it, I'm sorry, Sara, Hiita, Haruka, Morgan, Mrs. Hinata the thing is Keisuke ran away and the others plus Seat went after him."

"What I can't let Keisuke get hurt." She hobbled outside and got into her helicopter. She called

"Come on guys let Morgan watch the house and the young ones while were gone." She said to Haruka as everyone got in.

"Hey do you still remember how to fly a helicopter Granddaughter."

"You bet."

Hiita said to Munnin.

"Go fly ahead and find where Keisuke is."

The raven flew quickly as the copter lifted off the ground as they followed the route to Wakkanai. Kanako was angrily kicking the van.

"Stupid piece of Crap."

Motoko yelled

"Stop you have to let Su fix it."

"Fine but, hurry."

Waiting outside the girls let Su fix up the van. After 15 minutes she had it fixed.

"Let's go."

Kanako and the others got in. As Kanako started up the van Su said

"Push that button we'll catch him faster."

Kanako pushed it and the van shot like a rocket after Keisuke Kitsune watched as them leave she shouted

"Damn why didn't we take Su with us."

"Shut up we need to find a way to catch up with them. So make yourself useful."

Keitaro looked around and saw the answer.

"Quick we'll take the mountain bikes.'

The three take the bikes and ride off the train hot on Keisuke's tail.

Seta yelled to Keisuke.

"We've got company." Keisuke turned around and saw Kanako gaining on them in Keitaro's van.

Kanako said to Su

"Activate the Mecha Tama and catch them."

"Okies," Su takes out a remote and presses the button.

"Go Mecha Tama."

The Mecha flew after Keisuke.

Kitsune was complaining.

"Tell me what the good idea of about riding mountain bikes on the freeway?'

"Quiet just keep pedaling." Naru snapped

Keitaro had to think fast he knew that he needed to get to Keisuke faster. Then he remembered.

"Here it's the remote for Su's Mecha tama 6. It'll get us there faster." Keitaro tosses it to Naru. Grabbing it she says

"You better hope this still works." She presses the button.

Morgan here's something blast out of Su's storage facility. He watches as the Mecha flies off. Naru looked and didn't see it she was about to yell when she saw it coming. When it got closer the three yelled

"Jump" as they got off the bikes and onto the Mecha.

"Keitaro after that motorcycle." Naru snapped

The trio blasted off towards Keisuke. They could see Keisuke. Keisuke also saw them along with the others chasing him as he rode through the city to the park. Stopping the motorcycle and told his two friends

"Hold them off as long as you can." Keisuke then took off towards the cliff. Kanako stopped the van. As the trio got out of the van she yelled.

"Get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Seta rushed forward to attack Kanko and Motoko. Su tried to make her Mecha 37 knock him out but, Seta just punched it with his fist. This caused an explosion knocking him and the other trio out. Keitaro was closing in on them but Seta didn't have the energy to fend them off.

Mutsumi grabbed a watermelon.

"Sorry Kei-kun, Na-chan." She then threw the melon at the Mecha. Seeing it coming Keitaro grabbed Naru and jumped off. Kitsune yelled as the Mecha was about to explode.

"What about me!"

Boom!

The remaining two known chasers, Ran after Keisuke. Mutsumi fainted from the energy she used for her attack.

"Oh dear."

Keisuke kept running, Naru and Keitaro close behind. He too out his katana. Swinging it at the two he yelled

"Leave me alone."

Dodging the strikes the couple yelled.

"Come on talk to us."

"No!"

Keisuke turned a round and shot a giant energy ball at Keitaro. Keitaro dodged it and Naru ran and hid behind a tree. Keitaro yelled.

"Why won't you talk to me."

"Go away."

Keisuke created another energy ball and fired it at Keitaro. Promptly dodging it , Keitaro grabbed Keisuke's arm and yelled.

"I'm not giving up."

"Keisuke's head started to hurt, as he teetered of the edge. He fell down thinking.

'So this is how I die.'

But Keitaro jumped to save him. Holding him close Keitaro reached out towards a tree branch. Unfortunately the branch snapped and they fell head first towards the ground. Hinata's helicopter was about to land when Hiita saw Keisuke in danger as she dove after and Keitaro yelling.

"_Fire orb protection jutsu._"

Fire flew out from her hands as it encircled the falling friends creating an orb of protection. Hiita hung on the edge of the cliff. As the two crashed on the ground Keitaro stood up.

"So are you finally ready tell me what's going on?"

"Fine I think I love you, are you happy."

"Don't tell me; heart racing, odd feelings? It's because of the fight. You were tired, it was a good fight. You were just stressed out.

"God I freaked out over that."

"It's ok it happens."

"Wait explain to me why you lied to me about being my brother?"

"Look to be more precise you're my clone."

"How?"

"Grandma would be better at explaining it than me. Because of my clumsiness when I was younger, my parents asked for help from Grandma and your parents. They took some of my DNA and altered you when you were a fetus, to have the genetic traits of me. So we have the same organs, blood type, poor eyesight, clumsiness, immortality, etc. But you still gained the genetic traits of your parents because of the late Alteration, thus your' blonde hair, and facial structure. So you were a dysfunctional clone. Also after a couple months after you were born my parents learned of my immortality, so they didn't need you. Your parents, who were related to grandma anyway, raised you since you were technically their child.

"I still don't understand why I was never told this? Prove I'm your clone."

"Ok,"

Taking out a machine from his bag and taking two Kunai. Keisuke looked at him and said,

"Do you always carry strange devices in your bag?"

He just said,

"No, now cut you hand and put it on this pad. Keitaro and Keisuke completed the task. Keisuke watched as the machine analyzed their blood. Printing out the results Keitaro snatched it up and showed it to him.

"See perfect match."

Keisuke collapsed

"So am I a Natoshima or a Urashima?"

"I'm not sure? Which ever one you want to be."

"Ok from now on I'll be Keisuke Natoshima-Urashima."

The two climbed up the cliff. Kitsune helped Keisuke up, Naru went over and helped Keitaro, but he pulled to hard on her sleeve and tore it exposing her bra

"Keitaro!" she punched him down the cliff. Keitaro wailed

"Ouch."

Once the group reassembled together Naru asked

"What's wrong? Why'd you run?"

" I had thought that I was in love with but it was just exhaustion and Keitaro was crushing me. Plus Keitaro explained how I am his clone."

"What!"

Kitsune giggled

"Well it's official. Now everyone except Seta and Akiko is in love with Keitaro."

"Kitsune!" Everyone except, Seta, Haruka, and Hinata tackled Kitsune to the ground, temporarily distracted from the news of cloning.

"Ah to be young again," Hinata sighed,

"What I wouldn't give for that."

"Your, right." Haruka laughed


	7. Desert Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 7: Desert Storm

Keisuke was enjoying his day, thought it was strange that a week ago he found out that he was Keitaro's clone. It was hard explaining it to the others. But after having the support of Grandma Hinata and the test results, they believed him he leaned on the railing of the balcony and said

"I love this place."

"You do," Kitsune said as she walked up the stairs,

"That's sweet."

"Kitsune when did you get here?"

"I just got here, anyway you didn't get to read this letter from your parents."

Kitsune hands Keisuke the letter, she then goes to her room to get drunk. Keisuke opens the letter to read it.

-Dear Mr. Keisuke Natoshima

We have your farther and are holding him hostage. If you want him back, come and find him

-Anonymous.

He dropped the letter and ran down the stairs. Rushing into the lobby, yelling.

"Guys, we have a problem, a major problem."

First to walk down the stairs was Naru Urashima, his new sister-in-law(sort of) and best friend. Second down was Keitaro Urashima, the man he was cloned after and other best friend. Third and fourth were Kaolla Su and Sara McDonagal. They came down by drop kicking Keitaro's head. They were the evil geniuses of the group. The kick caused Keitaro to fall into Naru. Who kneed Keitaro's face. Keitaro collapsed to the ground as Naru swiftly walks by. Fifth to come down was Motoko Aoyama, the resident Kendo master, bestselling Romance novelist and, current girlfriend of Morgan Mizawa, though she would never admit it. Sixth and Seventh were Mutsumi Otohime and the now drunk Mitsune Konno, nicknamed Kitsune. Eighth and Ninth were Shinobou Maehara, the Local cooking genius, and Kanako Urashima, the master impersonator. Grandma Hinata, Akiko, Seta and Haruka were in Kyoto showing the kids the sights and letting them get to know their Grandma before left for another globe trotting adventure. Kanako was the first to speak up.

"So what's Up?"

"Ok someone has kidnapped my father."

"Oh dear." Mutsumi gasped

Su and Sara ran off to Su's storage facility and started loading weapons. Hurrying over Keisuke yelled.

"Wait guys I don't even Know where they took him."

"Awww!" The two yelled as Keisuke dragged them back out. He continued.

"Ok we have to map out possible locations that they could be holding my father at. Su," he hands her the letter,

"You analyze where the letter was sent from. Kanako you go with Su to help analyze the writing.

"Yes, sir." Su says as the girls say as they rush to Su's room.

After hours of waiting the girls came back Su said

"I got Nothing, No finger prints, nothing."

"Sorry I didn't get anything as either."

Keisuke sighed as he turned around

"what are we going to do."

He waited for a response but not one came He turned around and saw everyone was asleep.

"Oh come on!"

He walked up to the Balcony. He enjoyed watching the sunset view of the sea. He hears someone coming up the stairs. It doesn't sound like any of the others. So he quickly draws his katana and swings it forward. The person dodges it and yelled

"What are you doing it's me, Morgan, God this is the second time this has happened. Anyway I came to check up on you guys. On the bus this guy gave me this letter. He said to give it to you.

Keisuke took the letter and opened it. It read

-We'll be meeting you to help out.

-G.A.B.O Ninja Black Ops-

"Hmm…this could be helpful. Good night Morgan."

"Okay."

After Keisuke left, Morgan took out a walkie talkie

" he has the letter, is it ok to move to Phase two?"

"yes," said the voice on the other side,

"Keisuke and his friends show promise, tomorrow we meet."

"Yes, sir."

Morgan turns off the device. The next day everyone was doing their daily business. Naru was worried about Keisuke. She said as she walked into his dark room.

"Are you ok? You seem anti-social."

"I know but I just wish I knew where my father was."

"Come on let's go down stairs."

Keisuke turned his back to her

"No." He said childishly.

"I didn't mean it as a request." She dragged Keisuke out of his room. The rest of the residents were watching T.V.

"so why again did you bring me to sit with more bored people?"

"sit." Naru said as she walked past.

Kitsune complained

"I am soooo bored nothing exciting has happened all day."

She saw Keitaro walk by Naru, her eyes gleamed evilly.

"Yo Keitaro think fast." She threw a sake bottle at his head. He dodged it but landed into Naru's chest.

"you creep." Naru yelled kicking his face Keitaro was splattered on the wall.

"Uh that didn't help, it just made me more bored." moaned Kitsune.

"Su go break something for me to clean up."

"I don't have the energy."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Keisuke rushed to see who it was, opening the door he said.

"hello."

He looked around but there was no one there. He turned and walked back into the house, he was then face to face with a man wearing a white cat mask and a cloak. Keisuke yelled as he punched the man.

"Get out."

He realized when the man didn't move, that5 he had hit a mud substitute. He blasted away the mud with an energy blast.. he looked and saw the man was by the stairs., he had Activated the hand signs for the _Mud River Jutsu_. A torrent of Muddy water washed the residents out of the dorm. Shinobou wailed

"No that's going to take me hours to clean up."

Keisuke looked at the others

"Guys attack!"

Keitaro, Naru and Kanako tried using their martial arts to defeat him but he quickly immobilized them via the _Head Hunter Jutsu_.

"This better not ruin my hair." Naru yelled

Su and Sara used rocket launchers to blast the masked man away, but he just used the wind rotation Jutsu to reflect the rockets back at them, knocking them out. Motoko rushed forward katana ready.

"Cutting air flash."

The man dodged the strike and punched Motoko's stomach to knock her out. Shinobou hid behind a tree. Kitsune stepped out saying to the man in a seductive voice.

"Hey big boy." She had changed into bikini emphasizing her chest in an sexy pose.

"Whah!" the man fell over blood spurting from his nose.

Keisuke pinned the man to the ground

"Tell me who you are."

Coughing the man said

"I am a member of G.A.B.O Ninja Black Ops, I have come to assist you in retrieving your father."

"Ok then tell us where they are."

"First how about getting us out of the ground!" Keitaro, Kanako and Naru yell.

After everyone was out of the ground and awake the man explains.

"Our group has gotten word that a group of rouge ninja called VENGENCE, came to your home village and kidnapped you father. We thought because of the relation you would be best for the job.

"That's all nice but where is my father and when are why going?"

"First you must pick an out fit to wear, and all the weapons you need for the trip."

Naru decided to wear a ripped button-down tank top, and brown cargo pants. Su wore a lime green shirt and a white ruffled skirt. Mutsumi wore an orange long sleeve-less jacket, two blue belts wrapped on her arms, a watermelon skirt, and blue high heels. Kitsune was wearing a sleeveless shirt with suggestively short-shorts, along with sandals.

"Kitsune, Mutsumi, were going to save Keisuke's dad not go out on a date." Naru yelled.

"Hey just because were fighting crime doesn't mean we can't look hot in it. Look at Wonderwoman and Catwoman?"

Smacking her on the head Kanako showed off her outfit.

She was wearing a black collared shirt, a purple apron, and a white skirt. Motoko was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt with shorts and a sash. Sara and Shinobou were wearing the same clothes as Su.

"Su why do we have to wear the same clothes as you?"

"Because we look cute."

Keitaro and Keisuke were wearing matching white tee shirts and blue shorts. Only Keisuke had his ankh on his neck. Once everyone had their vast array of weapons they hurried outside. Kitsune moaned as they waited for the jet.

"Can't we take one of Su's royal Airships?"

"Fine." the G.A.B.O. member sighed. The group hurried off. He stopped Keisuke.

"Here it's your G.A.B.O Leader mask." Keisuke looked at it. It was in the shape of a fox's face. As everyone gets on the ship, Su hurries to her engineers post, she then yelled to Keisuke.

"Captain Keisuke are we ready to go?"

"Yes full speed for Mongolia."

The ship then sped through the clouds. After a couple hours the group neared the Gobi desert. There was a crash. Keisuke yelled

"Co-captain Kitsune what is your stats of the situation?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Naru what was that?" Shinobou asked.

"Well it says that there are intruders on all levels. They seem to be…"

The engine for the ship suddenly stopped. The group watched in horror as the airship plummeted towards the ground. Keisuke yelled abandon ship."

Unfortunately Keitaro fell into Naru who punched him out of the ship. Keisuke tripped and knocked, Naru, Kitsune and himself out of the ship. He yelled back to Su.

"Come find us as soon as you can."

The Group fell to the ground Keisuke watched as the Ship started to ascend and then crash thirty miles away. The group that fell first got up as they began to walk towards the crashed ship. After an hour Kitsune started complaining.

"It's so hot out here."

"Maybe it's because it's a freaking desert." Naru snapped

"Someone must like to see us suffer, three deserts I've been stuck in my whole life: Desert of Death, Molmol desert, and now the Gobi desert. This day couldn't get much worse." Keitaro sighed

"Don't remid me!" Naru yelled.

They continued to walk but they got no closer to the crash site. Keisuke looked at the ground. The sand is forcing them backwards.

"Sand."

"Hello brother," came a voice from behind them,

"It's entertaining to watch you suffer."

Keisuke turned around to face the man. Activating his _Shadow Shiruken Jutsu_ the man yelled.

"_Shadow clone: sand style."_

The man created five clones of himself. Dodging it the man yelled

"I guess there's no use playing around, _Sand Bind jutsu_."

The Sand starts to wrap around Naru and Kitsune lifting them five feet off the ground. Keitaro rushed forward yelling.

"Urashima Dragon kick."

The man easily swatted Keitaro away. Getting rid of the clones Keisuke blasted the man with an energy ball. The man laughed

"I see you've gotten better," He lets the sand drop Naru and Kitsune,

"Well good bye, little brother." The man ran away.

After Keisuke helped Keitaro up Naru asked

"Who was that?"

"That was my other brother."

"God how many siblings do you have? Why did he attack us?"

"He's the last unknown sibling, and because he became a rouge ninja a couple years ago.

"So you guys don't get along very well, do you?"

"No."

They walked toward the crash site, this time actually getting closer. Once they got inside they found that it was abandoned. Keisuke looks at the ship

"Hmmm… looks to me like they got on Su's Mecha Tama 8 to go look for us.

Just like Keisuke thought the other girls and the G.A.B.O were riding on Su's Mecha scouring the desert for them.

"So Su how do you know where they're at." Shinobou said.

"By the tracking device I put on Keisuke's necklacey thingy. They should be close."

The man said.

"I don't think they're here, I sense they went back to the ship."

"Okies if you're sure." Su turned the Mecha around to go towards the crash site. Naru screamed. Keitaro and Keisuke turned around, they saw a masked man holding a knife to Kitsune's throat. Keisuke complete the hand signs for his new jutsu.

"_Snake Fang Jutsu_."

Snakes shot from Keisuke's arms and bit the man's hands. Forcing him to let go of Kitsune. After dropping to the ground she runs back to Naru. The man collapsed to the ground. Keisuke said

"We'd better leave we'll have company soon."

"How do you-" Keitaro was interrupted by the yelling of three men running towards them swords ready. Keisuke rolled his eyes as he blasted the men away with an energy ball.

"How many people do I have to blast away for them to give up."

Naru said

"Why do they look so scared?"

"Look behind them." Keisuke pointed. Behind their friends were about thirty ninja and two giant snakes.

"Ahhh! Keitaro screamed

Keisuke yelled

"Summoning Jutsu"

Suddenly his fox summon appeared.

"What do you need Keisuke?"

"Take out the snakes, I'll handle the people."

"His summon slashed the Snakes forcing them to disappear. Keisuke created a giant energy ball, that blasted all but one of the ninja away. After dismissing his summon, Keisuke ran up and tackled the man. Grabbing him by his throat he yelled

"Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb."

"I don't know."

"We have ways of making people talk, Su do it."

"He he he."

Su landed the Mecha and took out a strange looking helmet. Slamming it on the man's head, she started it up. The man shook violently and he screamed.

"No more Teletubbies! The horror! I'll tell you what I know."

Keisuke and Su smiled fiendishly. Removing the helmet Keisuke said.

"Where is he, then?"

"In a base twenty miles from here."

"Good. Now you're coming with us."

Keisuke tied the man to the Mecha. The group piles onto the Mecha and flew off. Mutsumi asked Keisuke.

"Keisuke do you love your father? Even though he makes you mad."

"Of course he still trained me before I could go to the academy and helped make me very studious early on. He may have forgotten some important events but I will always love him."

"That's what I thought." Mutsumi smiled

A shiruken whizzed past Mutsumi's head. Keisuke handed Mutsumi his glasses. Quickly putting on the mask he jumps down top the sand below.

"So you people never give up do you?" Keisuke said to yet another masked man.

"Kogoromo will pay for what he did."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that." He laughed as he activated the _Mud River jutsu_. A torrent of muddy water surged straight for the man. Thinking quickly he activated the _Wood Box jutsu_. Barricading himself in while creating a wood clone to fight for him.

"So are you done yet?"

"Never."

Rushing forward Keisuke crushed the wood clone. Taking out his katana, activating its superheated mode, he slashed the box in half. Laughing the man said

"Is that all you got?"

"No," he said creating an energy ball he yelled

"This is," Swinging his katana as he let go of the energy ball he yelled as it impacted it.

"Atomic wave."

The force of the blast crushed the man. Worried Keisuke checked to make sure he was ok. He saw that he had merely knocked the man out. Running towards the Mecha he jumped back on taking off the mask he returned his glasses to his face.

"Hey everyone that was close."

"Don't worry, we're close to the base. And I'll make sure you'll all be arrested for kidnapping."

Keisuke saw that everyone else was tied up and gagged.

"What I thought you were helping us."

"Well I was but then again double agents have to have good face to cover up their true nature."

"Too bad you won't get that far."

Keisuke activates the hand signs for a secret jutsu passed down through his family. The G.A.B.O. member could see the attack was preformed similar if not better than Keisuke's father, who had done it to him many years ago.

"Torture style: horror memory jutsu."

As Keisuke untied the others he could hear the man's screams as he was forced to remember his past. Keisuke yelled

"I will get my father back."

After a half an hour the group got to the base once they landed Naru said

"Keisuke what's wrong with you. Back there you seemed so evil."

"I'm sorry but he gave me no other choice I had to make sure that I got my father back. So I thought of the only jutsu I knew that could incapacitate anyone."

Seeing the base Keisuke said

"Ok let's finish this."

The group hurry towards the base. Kitsune suddenly faints, the group looks around. They see a single man standing in their way from rescuing Keisuke's dad. Keisuke quickly recognized the man as the leader off the first ninja attack on the dorm.

"So how did you get your memory back?"

"One of my followers found me and restored it to me."

Keisuke forward trying to kick the leader, but the leader dodged it and punched Keisuke's stomach sending him towards the ground.

"Ha how do you plan to defeat me?"

"With our best attacks creep." Motoko yells as she draws her katana.

"What." The leader yells.

Motoko jumps up and yells

"God's Cry School Ultimate technique: Shin lighting slash."

Su grabs a bazooka, jumping up she yells

"Atomic bazooka, Banzai." With both strikes combining together, the man fell to his knee.

"Ha is that all you got.

"Not even close." Keisuke smiled as he activated the hand signs for the _Mud Dragon jutsu_. Mutsumi giggled as she activated her new jutsu: _Ultimate Watermelon jutsu_. A pile of mud appeared and started to shape itself into that of a Japanese dragon. The mud dragon opened its mouth and shot hard mud balls at the leader. Mutsumi held her hands above her head, in it grew a huge watermelon. The leader said

"Crap."

Naru yelled

"Am I the only one who noticed that she has a thirty foot tall watermelon?"

Mutsumi giggled as she threw the extremely large fruit at the man. The shock wave knocked out Sara and sent Shinobou flying into the sand. Her head hidden by it. Keitaro and Kanako smiled as they picked up rocks they yelled

"Urashima Dragon fang. The blast sent the man flying into Naru's chest.

"That's it Naru started spinning around as she yelled

"Take this creep." She kicked him high into the sky. His body hit a plane, sending the plane crashing into the ground, exploding. The group rushed over to see if he was ok.

"Oh my god is he dead?"

They look and see he is fine. They go over to the Mecha and untie the hostage and tie up the hallucinating double agent. Keisuke says to the hostage

"Go tell the elders that Kogoromo is fine and that the double agent is here. If you don't complete your mission, you'll have to face the consequences." He said holding up the helmet.

"No!" The ninja quickly ran away to the G.A.B.O HQ.

Checking the base he finds his father is ok.

"Hey dad."

"Son thanks I know you'll be rewarded for you heroics."

"Maybe, the elders are on their way."

The group leaves and piles onto the Mecha and flies away. Keitaro moved to close to Naru's skirt which she promptly yelled.

"Will you quit feeling me up." She then sent him flying into the sky. There was one thing these friends will have to come to realization with. Whether they like it or not these friends' paths will part. They will gain new opportunities that will change their lives and pull them farther apart.


	8. Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: Chaos Reigns_

Chapter 8: Final Goodbye   
The summer sun shined in as Keisuke was grading papers, in his office. Munnin and Ki were sitting on his spare chair. His sister, Hiita, had given her pet to her brother, as a parting gift. Since she had completed her mission: to fix the annex. Soon Keitaro was going to open the annex as the new lodge. Keisuke sighed. "Wow Keitaro you sure have grown even better than when we first met." One the staff members walked into the Keisuke's office "Hey Keisuke," Holding up a letter he said, "You got a letter from the chairman, here you go." The man gives him the letter. After this he walks out. Opening it Keisuke reads -Dear Mr. Keisuke Natoshima-Urashima The board and I would like to inform you that you have given the opportunity to become the Head Chair of the Warrior History. Yours truly, Chairman Lamba Lu and board of Education of Tokyo University- Keisuke threw the letter up and started to jump up and down. "This is the best thing to happen to me." "Oh really?" Said a voice behind Keisuke, Quickly turning around he saw that he was face to face with his father. "Dad it's nice to see you're ok." "Likewise son, Anyway the Kage of our village wanted me to give this to you." "The Kage! Why?" "Well here read for yourself." His father handed him the scroll. Reading it, it said -Keisuke We would like to thank you for help in eliminating of V.E.G.E.N.C.E and turning in the G.A.B.O double agent. Personally I would like to thank you for protecting us from an all out war on our village. So I bestow upon you the title of Kage. -Kage Kazuki Tears rolled down his face as he hugged his dad "Thank you." "Hey, hey you got to get home, you got a daughter to take care of." His dad stepped out of the office and down the stairs. Keisuke hurried and packed up his stuff. Walking out of the office he called out "Munnin," When the bird came he said to it, as he signed the letter, "Take this to the chairman's office." Munnin obediently flew off to the chairman's office. Locking his office door, he ran out of the building. Running to the street car he got on. Holding Ki he thought. 'I just got the best news of my life, the others will be so happy.' When the conductor called his stop he hustled off. The sun shown against the cherry blossoms at the foot of the stairs. He stopped to look at them and the dorm. He felt lucky that he lived at such a nice dorm. Keisuke continued up the stairs.. He opened the dorm and stepped inside. Putting down his bag, he sensed an odd quietness. He thought nothing of it at first as he hung up his jacket. He sensed it again and walked up stairs. Checking every room he could not find his fellow residents. The silence was broken when he heard the yell from the bath. "Keitaro you pervert." He ran and saw Naru, Motoko, Akiko, Sara, and Su sent Keitaro flying into the lobby. Keisuke tried to move but the strike was too quick for him to dodge. So Keitaro crashed into him. "Keitaro move it." "Sorry." After the girls got dressed he was ready to share his announcements. "Ok guys I have two things to share. One I got promoted to be chair of the warrior history department." "That's great." Naru said "You deserve it." Akiko said "You worked hard, good job." Motoko said "What the hell does that mean?" Kitsune yelled "It means I make more money." "Whooohooo!" Kitsune starts dancing around. Keisuke quickly sweep kicked her to the ground yelling. "Kitsune shut up and sit down. I haven't finished my announcements." After everyone quieted down and Kitsune was tied up and her mouth duct taped. He continues talking. "Ok second announcement is that I gained the title of Kage of my village." The room fell silent Naru is the first to speak up. "What exactly is a Kage?" Keisuke slapped his forehead "Kage is the highest level of ninja. Few people make this level." "Oh well that's good." Mutsumi said "Yeah but the problem is that I have to go back to my village to have the title bestowed upon me." "What!" Everyone yells "Don't worry I'll only be gone a couple days at the most. I also will have to find someone to rule the village while I'm going to be here at the dorm. Well I'm going to get going." "But dad you just got home." "I know but the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back." Keisuke hurried out the door Ki and Munnin close behind. He hurried to the train station. There he bought a ticket bound for Maebashi. He watched the scenery pass him as the train rolled by. The other passengers were staring at him. Keisuke wasn't surprised; they were staring for three reasons. One was because Keisuke had a raven on his shoulder and Ki was in his lap. Two he had his katana on his back. Finally he was looking at the G.A.B.O mask he had received. Glaring at the other passengers he yelled "What are you people looking at?" The other passengers quickly turned back. He then got off at his stoop and started walking into the forest. He quickly tried on his mask. After a couple miles he could sense that he was being followed. He saw something coming. Putting his hands together, a sword came and struck him. In an explosion of smoke Keisuke was replaced with a tree stump. Smiling Keisuke jumped down from above and struck his attacker. "Is that the best you got?" "No the others haven't had a chance to fight." Behind the man were six other ninja. Quickly surrounding him Keisuke yelled. "Now is this anyway to treat your new Kage?" The ninja lunged forward. Keisuke used his hand signs and yelled. "Tree style branch bind." The branches of the trees shot out and pinned all the ninja to trees. An old man wearing a fishermen style hat, the only difference was that the bottom is shaped like a diamond instead of round. He also donned a large robe that reached to his feet. He laughed. "Keisuke as powerful as ever." "Kage Kazuki." Keisuke smiled as he laughed "I see you got a new hat." "Thank you, oh your friends Keitaro and Naru are waiting for you. Let's go." Keisuke let the ninja. The first ninja that had appeared put his body between Keisuke and Kage. "Lord Kage why are you helping him?" "Because he is to be my successor." "What!" After the group got to the village they went to the Kage's room "How could you leave like that?" "Look once I become Kage, I'll need to find someone "Ok." The two waited outside. The Kage took Keisuke outside to the balcony. There he saw every single person in his village was there. He took off his mask and all the people cheered. He could see his mother yelling "That's my boy." The Kage said "My people, I'd like to introduce the new Kage, Keisuke Natoshima." The old Kage gave Keisuke an out fit identical to the one he was wearing, hat and all. Keisuke bowed as he receives his gift. "Sir if it isn't too much trouble, I don't think I'm ready to leave the dorm yet." "That's ok I'll take over for now, you may go home." Keisuke hurried back into the room, quickly changing into his Kage attire. Yelling for his friends. The two came back in. "What do you guys think?' Keitaro walked up to Keisuke "Wow you look gre-wha." He tripped over Keisuke's robe and fell into Naru's chest. Hurrying outside he yelled "Everybody run." "Keitaro!" the whole building shook from her anger. "Take this pervert." Naru punched so hard she ripped part of the roof off the building. After fixing the roof the group goes to the train station. In the Hinata Café Shinobou gets a call on her cell phone "Hello?" "Hey Shinobou it's me Keisuke, I just wanted to say that I'm coming home this evening." "Ok bye." She was overcome with joy. She hummed as she served a man a plate of her famous Shinobou spaghetti. The man said "Wow this is the best I've ever had. Tell the chef that." "Well you're looking at her." "No? Really? Have you always been this good?" "Yeah ever since I came to the Hinata house." "Wow I have a proposition." The man stopped as Kitsune yelled "Hey Shinobou I don't pay you to flirt with customers." "Kitsune you don't pay me Mutsumi does if you paid me we'd be out of business. Go back to drinking." The man continues talking. "My proposition is to get you a spot on top chef. You seem to have a real knack for cooking. We'll be hosting it in L.A." "My god really? When? How long?" "Yes, in three weeks, and for three months at the most it might be less." "Ok where can I call you at?" "Here's my card." He hands her the card. Kitsune sees this and hurries over. She pushes Shinobou out of the way. "Is there anything you can offer me?" She swiftly took her shirt off. Shinobou hit her with a frying pan. Yelling she said "Mutsumi drag the drunk back to the dorm." she turned back to the man "Sorry about that." "Well anyway you can give your two friends these cruise tickets. It travels through the South pacific. I won't be able to go because of the set up of the show. Well I better go, I hope to hear from you soon." Shinobou smiled as she handed Akiko a megaphone. Akiko yelled "Everybody get the hell out." One of the customers said. "What if we don't want to?" Pulling out a rocket launcher Akiko blasted the man out of the café, the rest of the customers ran out not wanting to face Akiko's fury. After walking out the girls closed up for the night, Shinobou had a lot on her mind. In her room Motoko and Morgan, were watching a movie. Just because she had a boyfriend didn't mean that she'd be making out with him all the time. She heard a knock on her door. Pausing the movie she walked over and opened the door, there stood her sister, Tsuruko. "Onee-san what are you doing here." Seeing Morgan in the room Tsuruko said "I don't want to be interrupting anything." Motoko slams her door closed "No, no what is it?" "Well the god's cry school needs some help in a little while with fighting demons. So I was hoping that you and Morgan could come and help out in Kyoto in three weeks." "Why then?" ""Sister you of all people should know that that is when the full moon is when the demons are at their strongest." "Ok I'll tell Morgan of the news." "Well I'll go back to my hotel." After Tsuruko left Motoko opened her door. "What's wrong?" "My sister needs us to go Kyoto to help fight demons." "Ok I'll do what ever is needed for me to help." In Su's room, she was working diligently on a new weapon. Sparks fly as she completes it. "Ha, ha it's done." Something pecked at her window. She walked over and opened the window. She saw it was a tropical bird, which she recognized as one of the Molmol messenger birds. She saw the message tube attached to its foot. She removed it and read the message -Dear Princess Kaolla We need to inform you that you are engaged to be married, and to be crowned Ruler of Molmol. Come here in three weeks Your sister Amalla Su- Su sunk down to the floor. "Oh no I hoped this day would never come." She started to cry. At the train station Keitaro had called Seta to pick them up. "Hey thanks for picking us up." "No prob," Looking at Keisuke's outfit he said "Hey nice robe." "Thanks I just became Kage of my village." "Sweet." Rolling his eyes Keisuke "You have no idea what a Kage is do you?" "Nope any way I just got great news. Nyamo found some new Ruins in Pararakelse. These could help me get one step closer to finding the truth of Paralantis." "What!" Naru said "When did you find out?" About an hour ago, I...I...I have no words for my joy. So Haruka, Sara and I will be going there in three weeks. The island has been ravaged by hurricanes or something I think." Naru slapped him on the head. "You mean you didn't check!" Naru yelled her arms crossed. "sorry." Was all seta could muster up as he drove them back to the dorm. Getting out of the van they hurried towards the dorm. They were very tired. Once they got inside Keisuke yelled "Guys I'm home." Unfortunately the only people to greet him were Mutsumi and Akiko. "Sorry everyone went to bed three hours ago." Akiko sighed as she hugged her husband. "Wow I like your robe and hat." Mutsumi giggled. "Thanks," Keisuke said as he took the robe and hat off setting them on a chair. He walked up the stairs calling back. "Good night guys." As two weeks rolled by Keisuke and the others found out about all the news about everyone's opportunities. It saddened Keisuke to know that his friends would be leaving he decided to make the most of what he had with his friends. First he gave Shinobou a picture of him and Keitaro. She smiled as she took the gift. "Thank you," she hugged him. He walked away to say something to Su. "Su I know that it's hard, becoming a ruler and all. But I know how it feels so don't be nervous." "The ruler thing I can handle," she jumps onto Keitaro's back. "I don't know how I could handle not being around Keitaro for a couple weeks." "Su get off." Keitaro wailed. "All right," Su jumps off and grabs a plasma cannon. Backing up Keitaro yelled "Now Su don't do anything rash." "Too late fire." A blast of plasma sent Keitaro flying past Keisuke and straight for Naru. Keitaro tried to slow down his acceleration. But this just made things worse. He started to cry as he barreled into Naru's chest. She screamed so loud that everyone in the dorm could hear her. "Keitaro one of these days I'm going to cut your 'thing' off." Keisuke hurried away to talk with Kanako. "Hey," he said as he walked into her room, "I hear you're leaving too." "Yeah," Kanako said as she finished packing her stuff. "Grandma needs me to help her in the Philippines." "Ok well see you later." "Sure I'll make sure to write." Kanako grabbed her bag and Kuro and ran to the trolley. Keisuke smiled as he started to walk to the kitchen. He was going to cook the resident's final meal before they left. Unfortunately he was no Shinobou. The best he could make a beef ramen soup. He thought his food looked bad. "Wow that looks pretty good." Shinobou said as she leaned over Keisuke, looking into the soup pot. "How long have you been standing there?" "Awhile, you were busy cooking." "Uh…how could I ever think I was good at cooking?" "It's ok all it needs is some seasoning and dumplings here let's do it together. After working together the two served the dinner. Smiling the group said "Wow, great job you guys." After cleaning up Keisuke started to cry. "Why must my friends leave?" Mutsumi and Akiko hugged his shoulders. "Don't worry before you know it, we'll all be back." Mutsumi said comfortingly. "I know." Keisuke sighed as he walks to his room. The next day was the day that the residents with jobs had to leave. Motoko and Morgan waved good bye. Seta, Haruka, Sara, Su, Kitsune and Shinobou piled into Seta's van. Mutsumi stood in front of Keisuke. "I'm glad to have you as a friend. I would like to give you a gift, the same gift that I gave Naru and Keitaro. When we met again." Mutsumi handed Keisuke a box. He opened it and found a hot springs turtle. "Thank you Mutsumi, I'm going to call her Tea." As he walked Mutsumi down the stairs to Seat's van he said. "I'll miss you guys, don't change too much over the time you're gone." Keisuke yelled as the group drove off. Tears rolled down his face as he saw them go into the distance. The group quickly reached the Tokyo Airport. As everyone got their stuff seta smiled as he said "Well this is where we part ways." After all the hugs everyone walked to their separate terminals. Getting on their planes. They cried for their time away from the Hinata House and their friends. 


End file.
